


Teach Me Control

by scatterthestars



Series: Teach Me [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Barebacking, Bondage, Caning, Dom Blaine, Dom/sub, Edging, M/M, Phone Sex, Spanking, Student Kurt, Sub Kurt, Teacher Blaine, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: Kurt is in a established Dom/sub relationship with his high school English teacher, Blaine.  And Blaine decides to surprise him on his nineteenth birthday with something he never expected.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Teach Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692400
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few things before you go into this story:  
> 1\. I've had this in my drafts for years. For some reason this past weekend I got the urge to open the file and see what I had. I liked what I found, so I decided to clean it up a bit and post it.  
> 2\. I had originally planned for this to be part of a verse that I started writing years ago. This is one of like five or six stories I had planned. If I'm up to it, I might go back to one of those stories and post it.  
> 3\. When it comes to BDSM and how to properly play, I knew nothing about it. So I did some much needed research. Even with everything I read, I'm sure I got some things wrong. So, please don't punish me for that. I'm fairly new to all of this. I wanted to write a D/s story, and I wanted to be as faithful to that lifestyle as I could be. But like I said, I'm certain I got some aspects wrong in there somewhere. So, forgive me for that. If you want, you can contact me on my tumblr and tell me what I got wrong. Or help me make it right for the next story.  
> 4\. That is not a mistake in the summary with Kurt's age. Yes, he is nineteen and still in high school. I don't explain why in this story. But I do have a a couple of reasons I'm bouncing between. If I do continue with this verse, I will tell you why he is still in school at that age.  
> Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

The wrapped box is small. No bigger than that of a box of twenty-four crayons. The paper that covers it is white and adorned with bundles of colorful balloons all over it. The box is perfectly wrapped. The corners and edges of the paper immaculately folded to fit the box it covers. It’s exactly what Kurt would expect from Blaine. Precise precision.

The box sits less than a few inches away from him. Although small, for Kurt it seems to fill the space of the table it sits on because he knows it’s for him. He knew the moment he sat down at the table with Blaine and the gift was set down in front of him with a small smirk. That smirk, that barely tip up of the corner of Blaine’s mouth, caused flutters of excitement and anticipation in his belly. Either way, though, no matter how eager he is to reach for the gift and tear into it to see what Blaine got him, he keeps his hands to himself for the time being. Until told otherwise.

Time passes. Second after second and then minute after minute. Blaine says and does nothing. He simply sits there to the right of him with a small smile on his lips and anxiousness in his eyes.

Curiosity has his mind racing with what could be the wrapped box. Kurt is eager to find out. Ready to give in and ask Blaine.

But Blaine seems to finally take pity on him. He places a fingertip on the box and slides across the table and closer to him. "Happy birthday, Kurt!"

Kurt takes the box. Unable to contain the huge smile that spreads across his face. The excitement and happiness occurring for many reasons. "My birthday isn’t until tomorrow." His fingers itch to open the gift. To rip into the paper and see what Blaine got him.

"I know. But this gift I have to give to you early."

That intrigues him. He looks from the gift to Blaine. “Why?”

“You’ll understand when you open it.”

"Can I?"

"Of course. It's yours."

The last time Kurt can remember actually ripping off the paper of a wrapped gift was when he was nine. It was the last birthday he had with his mom. He remembers the paper. Remembers rainbow printed paper that covered a shoe-sized box. Remembers the rip and tear of the paper and the excitement he felt at opening his presents. After that, after losing his mom, presents were given in bags amateurishly stuffed with tissue paper since his dad had no talent in wrapping gifts. He never minded though. Because it wasn’t how the gift was given, but that he was lucky enough to receive one to begin with. Besides, he looked forward to whatever crazy bag his dad had managed to find.

Paper tears and crumples as he opens his gift. For a few seconds, he feels like a kid again. Like that nine year old ripping open his new pair of shoes. But when he finishes and opens the small, wooden case that was wrapped, he is immediately back to being eighteen. Cheeks warm. A deep red blush stains his cheeks like red paint on a white shirt. There is no hiding it as he stares at what sits in the box.

There’s a part of him that wants to laugh out loud at what he was just gifted with from Blaine. To think this is all some kind of terrible joke that Blaine is pulling on him. But when he looks up at him, sees the seriousness in his eyes, and the way the corner of his mouth is turned up in a smirk, it’s then that he is sure this is no joke.

Then he is confused as to why Blaine would need to give him this present early.

“I… I don’t-”

Blaine takes the box from his hands and pulls out what rests inside. He closes the lid of the box and lays the blue, silicone butt plug on top. "I want you to use this for me tomorrow."

Kurt lifts his eyes—which have gone comically wide—from the plug to Blaine. "What?!" There is no way he can be serious, can he? Blaine wants him to walk around school all day tomorrow with _this_ inside him? He has to have gone crazy. That's the only explanation. What other reason would Blaine have to put him in a situation that would be a sure fire way to embarrass him?

"I know what you're thinking."

"I'm sure you don't."

"Yes, I do." Blaine lightly skims his fingertips over the plug. "You're wondering why I would want you to wear this. Why I want to put you through this. Right?"

"Right," Kurt replies, cheeks growing warmer. At this point he’s sure his face is as red as the balloons on the wrapping paper.

“Let me explain, then. Tomorrow, before you go to school, I want to fuck you. I want to fill you with my cum, then slide this plug inside you. I want you to walk around school with a part of me inside you."

Kurt licks his lips. He looks from Blaine to the plug and back. Heart and mind racing over what Blaine is asking of him. Both sure and doubtful. "Why?"

"Because knowing you'll be sitting only a few feet away from me with your ass filled with my cum will drive me wild. It'll feel good for you, too, Kurt. But just say the word and we won't do it. I don't want to push you to do something you're not comfortable with."

Is he not comfortable? Does he not want this? Kurt thinks about those questions for a moment as his eyes drop to the plug. When he thinks about doing this, there's no kind of hesitation or trepidation. In fact, there's a heat that blooms in his belly. A desire. A want. He wants this. Wants to walk around school tomorrow with a part of Blaine inside him with no one having a clue. Wants to be the one to tease. He wants to explore this new idea with Blaine. Any doubt he carried moments before gone, as if it was never there to begin with.

"No... I...." The heat spreads across Kurt's cheeks and down his neck. Blooms across his chest. "I want this.” He casts his eyes to Blaine. To the man he would do anything for. “I want to do this."

“Are you absolutely sure? Don’t do this just to please me.”

He gives a shake of his head. “I want to do this for me. I want this as much as you do.”

A big, proud smile spreads across Blaine's face. "You're amazing," he says in awe. “Simply amazing.”

The corner of Kurt’s mouth turns up in a small smile as his cheeks grow warmer. The praise affecting him as much as any of the hits of Blaine’s hands would.

He takes Blaine’s hand when he offers it. Stands with him. He follows him to his spacious living room. Let’s Blaine undress him before he lies down on his couch, where he fucks him long and slow. And as he stares into hazel eyes that gaze at him with something that must be love, he knows he couldn't do anything he does with Blaine with anyone else. Blaine understands him in a way no one else does. He knows exactly what he needs without being told. And he knows how to give it to him in the way he wants. The way he craves. The way he needs.

It’s also because of Blaine that he fully understands who and what he is.

When he finally comes an hour later, it's with his head thrown back, inner thighs stinging and red from the hits of Blaine’s hands, and Blaine's name screamed from his mouth with pleasure.

Legs squeeze at Blaine’s sides as fingers dig into the warm skin of Blaine’s shoulders as he continues his hard thrusts until he comes deep inside him. The hot splash of his cum inside him causes his cock to jerk against his stomach.

Later on as he lies on the couch facing Blaine, one leg hooked over his hip, a sense of peace overtakes him. It's a feeling he only ever feels with Blaine. A feeling he never thought he would know a mere year and a half ago. But Blaine changed that.

Blaine changed a lot of things for him.

"We need to discuss tomorrow." Blaine skims his fingers over Kurt’s thigh draped over his hip. Brushes his fingers over the tender, abused flesh of where he hit him.

Arousal sparks under Kurt’s skin at the touch. At the memory of Blaine’s hand landing hard on the soft flesh of his inner thigh. At knowing he’ll still feel those hits later tonight when he’s sleeping alone in his bed.

"Discuss what?" There's an excited flutter in his belly. It comes from the knowledge of already knowing what Blaine wants to discuss.

"I would ask if you want to do a scene together, but the excitement in your eyes and smile on your face might be enough of an answer for me." Blaine brushes his thumb over Kurt's lips turned up in a smile.

The embarrassment he used to feel with wanting to do a scene with Blaine isn’t there. Not like it was in the beginning. How he would feel ashamed with wanting Blaine to lay him across his knee and spank him; tie him up; or use one of his many crops on him. Felt ashamed at how much he craved and needed the pain Blaine would give him. It made him feel like an addict wanting and taking a hit of something they shouldn’t have. But Blaine quickly taught him that he shouldn't feel ashamed for wanting what he did. For wanting the pain. For the control to be taken away. He showed him what he wanted was okay. That there was nothing wrong with him. That there was beauty in the pain he sought out.

Blaine showed him a life he never knew he wanted but can’t live without now.

"What are we going to do?"

"Hmm, what do I want to do to my beautiful boy?" Blaine acts as if he thinks over the question. Though, Kurt suspects he knows perfectly well what he already wants to do. He’s probably thought about it for several days.

For the next hour lying in each other's arms, they discuss some of what their scene tomorrow will consist of. Of course, Blaine keeps a few secrets from him. But Kurt feels his cock twitch against Blaine's thigh when they discuss spanking. If there's one thing to get him excited and hard, it's any kind of spanking.

It isn't long before he sees the time and realizes he has to get home. "I have to go before my dad starts to worry." He sits up and grabs his discarded clothes off the floor, disappointed that he has to leave already. If he had his way, he would stay. Not just for the night. But for the rest of his life.

But he tries not to think of things like that. Especially since he doesn’t know what Blaine’s feelings are towards him. If he feels the same as him. If this love he has is shared between them.

"I wish you could stay." Blaine sits up and presses a kiss to Kurt's bare shoulder.

Kurt looks at Blaine. "Me, too. I'll try Saturday night."

"I'll order in Chinese and we can watch a movie."

What sounds like a normal night in for any other couple is far from it with them. Kurt can expect to be naked the entire time they eat, and to be sitting at Blaine's feet while they watch the movie. Of course, he can only hope Blaine makes it even more interesting in some way.

"That sounds perfect." He leans in for another kiss before standing. "I have to go clean up."

"You want some company?"

Blaine lying back on the couch uncovered, one knee bent up, one arm bent under his head and his other arm resting on his stomach is too tempting to pass up.

"Yes." 

The shower is wonderful. The hot water is perfect for his sore muscles. It also doesn't hurt to have Blaine's soapy hands running all over his body, both teasing and caressing. As tempting as it would be to have Blaine push back inside him, though, he resists. Stays strong in the face of temptation.

"Stop!" Kurt laughs as Blaine tickles his sides, making him squirm.

Somehow managing to get out of Blaine's evil hands, he steps out of the shower and grabs one of the fluffy white towels. As he finishes drying his hair as best he can, he hears the shower turn off and Blaine step out.

"I'm going to dry my hair." He turns to Blaine and takes in the sight of his boyfriend's naked, wet body. His cock gives a twitch of interest. Some part of him still wonders how he got to be so lucky to have someone so gorgeous to call his own.

As he stares he wishes , not for the first time that night, that he could stay so he could feel Blaine inside him again. Feel the strike of his hand against his body.

"That's fine." Blaine grabs a towel and starts to dry off.

As he blow-dries his hair, not wanting another experience of his dad asking him why his hair was wet at ten at night coming home, Kurt smiles when Blaine wraps an arm around his waist and presses a kiss to the slope of his neck.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine whispers into his ear after he turns off the hair dryer. He presses a kiss to the shell of his ear. Skims his fingers over his lower belly.

He turns and looks at him. "So are you." He presses his lips to Blaine's for a soft kiss. A strong tremble runs through him when Blaine sweeps his tongue into his mouth and gently thrusts against his own.

Since being with Blaine, he’s learned many things. Learned to kneel and obey and beg. Learned to laugh again, to dance, to make croissants from scratch. But one of his favorite things he’s learned is that he loves kisses. Loves how they can range from innocent to dirty. Loves how they can be pressed all over his body. Loves every type of them; from sleepy to hurried to languorous. If anything, kissing Blaine is better than anything else they do together.

At the moment, lips sliding over Blaine’s as their tongues massage together, arousal stirs in his belly and groin. It would be so easy to do something about that. To let Blaine lift him up onto the bathroom counter and push back inside him. To fuck him to another release. But Kurt knows he doesn't have the time for that. No matter how much he wants it.

He pulls away before things go too far. Catches Blaine’s frustration.

As Blaine stands before him, drops of water clinging to his tanned skin, Kurt finds his eyes drawn to the tattoo that covers his left pec and goes up and covers some of his upper left arm. An ache thrums in his chest when he thinks of the reason for the tattoo. When he thinks about Blaine telling him the story behind it almost a year ago.

"I would have loved to have met them." Fingers skim over the part of the tattoo on Blaine’s pec. He suddenly thinks of the people in the picture Blaine keeps on the shelf downstairs. Thinks of the smiling, happy family in the picture. Of the couple that was still young and had the rest of their lives ahead of them with their two boys.

"They would have loved you." Blaine chuckles. There's a sliver of sadness to the noise. One that will always be there when he talks of his family in any way. "Of course, they would have given me shit for dating a student. But I think the moment they would've met you they would have changed their minds."

Kurt looks from the tattoo to Blaine, who’s eyes contain a sadness that wasn’t there moments before. "My mom would have loved you. She would have loved that you are a teacher. But I gotta say my dad will probably have a harder time accepting me being with an older guy."

"That's okay. Just as long as he sees how happy you are with me."

"I think anyone can see that. They can see how happy I've become since being with you."

Kurt presses a kiss to one of the three tattooed lilies on Blaine's chest.

Head lifted, he captures Blaine's mouth in a tender kiss. There's a slight underlying edge to the kiss. As if they're both trying to remind the other that they're here. That this is real. That they are not going anywhere.

"You make me so damn happy, too, Kurt," Blaine softly breathes out, the words brushing over red, kiss-swollen lips.

Tears sting at the back of Kurt's eyes. To know he does for Blaine what Blaine does to him fills him with the greatest joy possible. That’s all he wants. To make Blaine happy.

At that moment, the words I love you are on the tip of his tongue. But he doesn't say them. Not yet.

"I'm so glad we found each other."

Blaine smiles. "Me too." He brushes a few strands of hair away from Kurt's face. Strokes his thumb down his cheek. "I'd give anything for you to stay tonight."

The tone of Blaine's voice, the want in his eyes, sends a shiver through Kurt. "I know. But Saturday is almost here."

Blaine drops his forehead to Kurt's. He looks into his eyes as he speaks. "I can’t wait.”

Arousal floods Kurt. He’s like Blaine. The knowledge of what will come Saturday night has him giddy with anticipation. And eager for the day to be here already.

"Come on, let's get you dressed," Blaine says, pulling Kurt out of his thoughts of Blaine doing dirty, naughty things to him. “Don’t want to get you in trouble.”

Twenty minutes later finds Kurt put together and standing at his car.

"I had a great time."

"Me, too."

"Thank you for my gift."

Blaine smiles. "You're welcome. But that was one of two presents. The other you'll get tomorrow. After."

There’s no need to ask to know what Blaine means by after. "You don't have to give me anything else."

"I just gave you a butt plug for your birthday, Kurt. You kind of deserve something more," Blaine says with a chuckle.

Kurt laughs, understanding Blaine’s reasoning. "Okay, you're right."

A serious look overtakes Blaine's face. "Are you sure about this, Kurt? Do you really want to do this? Because I don't want you doing something just to please me."

"Blaine..." Kurt finds it endearing that Blaine is so thoughtful when it comes to these things. He knows it's because he's still new to all this. That he doesn't want to push him too hard, or too fast. It makes him smile to know just how much Blaine takes his feelings into hand. He knows he got lucky when it comes to his first BDSM relationship. It could have turned out entirely different. He could have ended up with someone who took advantage. A dom/sadist who didn't care about him and his innocence in all this. Who would have used him in all the wrong ways.

"I want to do this. Not just for you. But for me, too. It turns me on thinking about tomorrow. I'm doing this because I want to. Not because I want to make you happy. At least, not fully. Okay?"

Blaine smiles. A look of relief crossing his face. "Okay."

Kurt kisses Blaine long and slow, but forces himself to pull away after several seconds. Not wanting to push temptation. "I have to go."

"I know." Blaine sounds as disappointed as he feels. "I'll see you in the morning. Goodbye my beautiful boy."

Kurt smiles at the nickname Blaine always uses for him. "Bye, Blaine."

When he gets home, he goes about a normal routine. He finishes his homework, cooks for his dad and him, cleans, watches a bit of television, and takes another shower just to relax him. It's only when he's sitting on the edge of his bed, the wooden box in perfect sight of him on his desk across the room, does he let what he agreed to sink in.

A butt plug? It’s definitely the craziest gift he’s ever received. That’s for sure. At least he knows what to expect with the gift. Has had previous experience with them.

A plug is something Blaine has used on him from time to time. Has punished him with the toy instead of giving him what he really wanted. Has slide one inside him in the morning to torture only to bend him over a table hours later, pull it out, fuck him with a handful of hard, fast thrusts before pushing it back inside to keep him open until he could finish later.

But what he wants to do now is...different. And new. But new makes it exciting for him. It creates tingles in his belly.

The thought of going to school tomorrow filled with Blaine's cum instantly makes him hard. He reaches down and palms himself over his pajama bottoms. This is something he didn't think would be for him. But if the thought of it turns him on this way, it only makes him wonder what the real thing will bring. Images of him hard and aching to come as he sits in class make him harder.

One hand planted on the bed behind him, the other slips past the waistband of his pants. Kurt slowly starts to jerk off. Fantasies of Blaine fucking him, filling his ass with his cum, and then pushing the plug inside him fill his mind. His cock twitches in his hand when he imagines his ass easily taking the plug; when he pictures sitting in class with the plug holding in Blaine's cum.

"Blaine," he softly gasps.

As if hearing him, the ringtone he uses just for Blaine rings out in his quiet room.

Scared his dad might hear, Kurt jolts out of bed and grabs his phone off his desk.

"Hello?" He’s slightly out of breath when he speaks. And curious as to why Blaine is calling him so late.

"Kurt, are you okay?" There's concern in Blaine's voice when he replies.

"Y-Yeah. I… I'm just..." For some reason the words are hard to get out. He can't tell Blaine he was just masturbating. It's not the masturbating part that embarrasses him, it's what he was thinking of while doing it that does.

There's a silence from both of them on both ends of the phone for a few seconds. The only sounds that of their breathing.

"Are you touching yourself, Kurt?" Blaine easily guesses. His voice low and gravelly. Kurt can hear his grin.

"Yes." Even with Blaine miles away, an embarrassed blush stains Kurt's cheeks at being caught.

"Were you thinking about me?"

"Yes."

"Were you thinking about tomorrow?"

Kurt waits a heartbeat before he answers. When he does, it's in a small voice. "Yes."

Blaine groans on the other end of the line. "Even miles away you still drive me wild."

A smile spreads across Kurt's face. He likes knowing he can have an effect on Blaine when he's nowhere near him.

"Finish. I want to hear you please yourself."

A small jolt of surprise hits him. They've never done this. Phone sex wasn't something they needed when they've managed to see each other almost every day, and have time together. The thought of doing this scares Kurt only for the reason that he might make a complete and utter fool of himself.

"I..." Kurt trails off, not sure how to say what he needs to.

"What's wrong, Kurt?"

He looks down at his hand in his lap. Touches each fingertip to his thumb before he speaks. "We've never… I don't know what to do."

Blaine lets out a small laugh. Kurt knows he's not laughing at him. "Well, you'll touch yourself, and I'll touch myself. Plus, there's dirty talk."

That Kurt can do. He's masturbated in front of Blaine before. That he's grown comfortable doing. But he's never done it over the phone. It's new, and kind of scary, but exciting.

"Give me a second." He sets the phone down on the bed and quickly strips down to nothing. He grabs the bottle of lube he has in his nightstand and lies down in the middle of his bed. "Hi," he says after picking up the phone again.

"Did you get naked?"

"Yes."

"I wish I was there so I could see you," Blaine says in a soft, sensual voice. "Your body is so gorgeous, Kurt. Everything about it drives me crazy. I love seeing every inch of you uncovered and exposed just for me. That body is just for me, isn't it, Kurt? Only I'll get to see you naked, right?"

The unsaid declaration makes his heart jump. "Yes."

On the other end of the phone, Kurt hears Blaine releasing soft moans as he works his cock. His stomach swoops as his cock twitches against his belly.

"It's lonely with you not here, Blaine." Fingers ghost down his belly, and past his cock. Kurt lightly tugs and rolls his balls in his hand. After, he bends a knee up and moves his fingers between his ass cheeks.

"Tell me what you're doing?"

"I'm running my fingertip around my hole. It feels good. But not as good when you touch me there. What are you doing?"

"I'm slowly stroking my cock and imagining your lips around me. I love how you suck my cock, Kurt. How those pink lips of yours look stretched around me. _Fuck!_ " Blaine softly curses.

"I wish you were in my mouth right now."

"Me too." A low, throaty groan comes from Blaine. "Are you still tracing that hole I love to fuck?"

Lube squeezed onto his fingers real quick, Kurt reaches down and continues his movements. "Yes."

"Good. Now, push a finger inside yourself."

Kurt sinks a finger into his still stretched hole. It's not enough for what he really wants. But it's better than nothing. He starts to work the finger in and out. Phone held to his ear with his shoulder to free up his hand, he massages his balls; tugs and rolls them in his hand.

"I bet your cock is leaking on your belly," Blaine says in a deep, knowing voice.

Without looking, Kurt knows it is. He can feel the warm stickiness on his skin.

"Yes..." he softly sighs.

"Add another finger."

Kurt pushes in with two fingers. The soreness he feels makes him slightly hiss.

"You're so good, Kurt. So good for me."

The praise has him biting back a moan. "Only you, Blaine."

"Yes. Me and no one else. Now, fuck yourself with your fingers. Stroke your cock."

Hand wrapping around his leaking, throbbing cock, Kurt slowly strokes himself, and works his fingers in and out of his ass at the same time. It's a bit difficult at first. It feels like he's one of those people trying to rub their belly and pat their head at the same time. But eventually he gets it. He sets up a steady rhythm of working his fingers and stroking his cock.

"Do you wish it was me? Do you wish it was my cock stretching your ass open and fucking you?"

"Yes." Kurt quietly gasps and whines. How he wishes it was Blaine. Wishes he was here in his bed holding him down and fucking into him deep and hard.

That's one constant fantasy that he's had since Blaine and him started sleeping together. He imagines inviting Blaine into his house only to have him throw him over his shoulder and carry him to his room. Then, after he would toss him to his bed, he would slowly undress him, flip him to his stomach, hold him down or tie his hands to the headboard and fuck him until he spills all over his sheets.

"I want you here, Blaine." Kurt bites back a whine. He lifts his hips so his fingers go deeper. "I want you to fuck me in my bed. Pound into me from behind in the middle of the afternoon while the neighbors next door have no clue how much of a slut I'm being for your cock."

"I will, Kurt," Blaine groans. "I will fuck you in your bed one day. Fuck that amazing ass over and over again until you can't look at a single spot in your room without thinking of me fucking you there."

He whimpers at the possibilities. His imagination runs wild with them. But the fantasy of kneeling on his window bench being spanked as Blaine fucks him while he looked out at the neighborhood is what gets him the most.

"I want that so bad, Blaine," he quietly whines into the phone.

His balls start to tingle with the sign that he's close.

"Soon. I'll be inside you again soon."

Kurt holds back a moan at the thought of Blaine fucking him in a few hours.

"I'm close," he admits in a soft, quiet voice.

At this point he should force himself to stop. To let go and cool off. Because he has rules. Rules from Blaine. That all his orgasms belong to him. Only he gets to make him come.

He can still remember the first time he told him that. On Blaine's bed with him buried deep inside his body, slowly rocking in and out and attempting to fuck him to his fourth orgasm in so many hours. Blaine had told him he knew it was too much. But that didn't matter. He told him that every orgasm he had was his; that if he wanted four orgasms from him, he would get his four no matter what. That night, he came six times.

"Come for me, Kurt."

He stills completely at Blaine’s command.

"But… You said."

"I know what I said. But right now, I want to hear you come."

Back arching off the bed, phone falling away as he tips his head back, Kurt tries his best to be quiet as he comes. He spills over his fist onto his belly as he clenches around the fingers he still works into his ass. When it becomes too much, he stills both hands. He lies there in a state of bliss for several seconds. Only when he remembers Blaine on the phone does he slowly remove his fingers. Fingers wiped clean on the sheet, he grabs for his phone.

"Lick your hand clean."

He lifts his fingers to his mouth. Parts his lips and sucks them inside. He imagines its Blaine's cock as he twirls his tongue around the digits; licks clean his hand of the cum. He moans just loud enough for Blaine to hear.

"You're such a good, beautiful boy."

A smile spreads across Kurt's face. On the other end of the line, he hears the sound of Blaine still jerking off. The little gasps and grunts he releases sexy and arousing.

"I want to hear you, Blaine. I want to hear you come."

"Fuck, Kurt!" Blaine moans. "I wish you were here. Wish you were here riding my cock with that sweet ass of yours."

"Me, too, Blaine." Kurt reaches down and starts to play with one of his nipples. Tweaks and pinches at the sensitive bud.

"I can picture it. Can see you bouncing on my cock and moaning like the slut you are for it. I'd have your hands tied behind your back like before."

Kurt bites back a moan when he thinks about the time a few weeks ago that Blaine is talking about. How Blaine tied his hands behind his back. How he carefully straddled Blaine's waist and then lowered himself down on his thick cock. The way it felt to ride Blaine without the use of his hands. The ache in his thighs. How it seemed to take twice as long to reach the edge. The pleasure that had slammed into him when he finally came. Pleasure that mixed with the pain that came from his wrists rubbing against the rope and Blaine scratching down his stomach.

But it was the trust he had in Blaine to be there if anything should happen is what he remembers most. How he trusted him with every fiber of his being, and wasn't disappointed.

He wants all that again.

The sound of Blaine loudly moaning and cursing as he comes makes Kurt smile. It's one of his favorite things to hear.

"What are you doing to me, Kurt?" Blaine jokingly asks with a chuckle a few minutes later.

Kurt turns to his side. "Why did you call me so late?"

"It's after midnight."

That doesn’t make any sense to him. "And?"

"I wanted to be the first one to wish you happy birthday. Happy birthday, Kurt."

In his chest, Kurt feels his heart flutter. "Thank you. It's already starting off great."

"It's only going to get better."

"I look forward to it."

"I'll see you in a few hours," Blaine says.

"I can't wait."

"Get some sleep, my beautiful boy. You'll need it."

"Okay."

After hanging up, cleaning up his messy stomach, and climbing into bed naked, Kurt falls asleep with a smile on his face, actually looking forward to his birthday for the first time in years.


	3. Chapter 3

With a final look at himself in his mirror, smoothing a hand down his navy blue, button-up shirt, Kurt is pleased with what he sees. Is pleased with how well put together and nice he looks. But for how calm and collected he looks on the outside, that doesn’t represent what he feels on the inside. Because what currently goes on inside him is more like a whirlpool of emotions that range from excitement to nervousness and anxiousness. The emotions thrum through him making it difficult to focus on much of anything else.

He grabs his bag after taking a deep breath to calm himself and heads downstairs.

"School doesn't start for at least two hours, Kurt," his dad tells him when he walks into the kitchen earlier than usual. He leans back against the counter holding a cup of coffee while eating a fruit bar.

Kurt in no way is worried by his dad catching him leaving early. The lie he came up with the day before easily coming off his tongue. "I know. But I'm going in early for a makeup test."

"Makeup test?" his dad asks, sounding and looking confused.

"I missed it last week when I stayed home from school not feeling well." It's a complete lie. Blaine and him both missed that day of school. Blaine drove him four hours away to a place where no one recognized them. They spent the day being able to enjoy walking around holding hands and sharing kisses like a normal couple. The best part, of course, was Blaine renting a hotel room and giving him an amazing night he won’t soon forget.

"Why didn't I know about this?" There's an underlying hint of concern and worry to his dad's voice. Which is understandable given his history.

"You were gone for those few days with your friends on that fishing trip. I didn't want to bother you with something that wasn't that big of a deal."

"It was big enough of a deal for you to miss a day of school."

Kurt grabs an apple to eat on his drive to Blaine's place. "It was nothing, Dad. I promise."

"Maybe, Kurt. But, please, next time call me and tell me that way I know in case something else happens." His dad sighs, the worry obvious in his voice and posture.

"I promise, Dad." He walks over to him and gives him a kiss on his cheek, and hugs him. Hates to cause this worry in him. "Don't worry about me too much, Dad. I'm fine. Have been for years."

"I know that, Kurt. But you're still my little boy. I don't want anything happening to you. I don't want to worry."

Kurt smiles when his dad holds him tighter. He knows after his mom, and after going through what he went through with him a few years ago, that his dad worries about him, and losing him too soon, too. "Don't worry, Dad. I've been good for years."

"I know, kiddo." His dad lets him go. Though it seems reluctant. "Go before you're late."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Um… No. I'm going out of town for the night. Have some business to take care of a few hours away. Thought it best if I stayed over instead of driving while tired."

"Okay." That information excites Kurt. With his dad gone for the night means he can stay with Blaine tonight. And celebrate his birthday with him.

He turns and walks away.

"Hey, Kurt?"

He looks back to his dad. "Yeah?"

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"We'll celebrate tomorrow night with dinner."

"That sounds good."

"I'm sorry I'll be gone."

"It's okay, Dad. I understand." He's not as upset by that as he would have been a couple of years ago. Because now he has Blaine.

After he climbs into his car, Kurt sends a text to Blaine that he's on his way, and should be there in less than thirty minutes.

As he turns out of his neighborhood a minute later, the sound of his phone ringing startles him a bit. He answers when he reaches a stop sign.

"Do you have your toy, pet?" Blaine asks in that deep, commanding voice he only uses when they are doing a scene.

There’s a flutter in Kurt’s stomach. He thinks about his plug packed away at the bottom of his bag. He looks to his bag that innocently sits in the passenger's seat. How can something so innocuous hold something so smutty?

"Yes, Sir."

"Are you driving right now?"

"No, Sir. I'm stopped at a stop sign." Since it's still relatively early in the morning, it means not having to deal with cars honking at him to move.

"Well, then, I'll let you go so you can continue driving. I'll see you in about thirty minutes."

After Blaine hangs up with him, Kurt stays stopped, hands tightly gripping the wheel. Excitement bubbles under him hot like lava ready to explode out of him. He can't wait to do this.

He starts to drive again. As much as he would like to speed to Blaine's house, he forces himself to drive at the designated speed. Blaine won't be happy with him if he gets there too soon and finds out he was speeding. More than anything he wants him to be safe and careful.

The sight of Blaine standing on his porch leaning against a wooden post by the steps when he pulls up to his house thirty minutes later makes Kurt's stomach swoop. In nothing but red, silk pajama bottoms that sit low on his hips, arms crossed over his muscled chest, toned stomach and arms on display, it still takes his breath away just how gorgeous Blaine is. Sometimes he wonders what he ever did to deserve someone like him. Other times he wonders what would have happened had Blaine not seen him and taken his hand and guided him into his world he didn’t know he needed.

Car turned off, and deep breath taken, Kurt reaches into his bag and pulls out the box that sits at the bottom. He takes another deep, soothing breath and then climbs out of the car.

"Good morning, pet," Blaine says when he reaches the porch.

"Good morning, Sir."

"Where’s your toy?"

Kurt holds up the hand the wooden box rests in.

"Good boy."

The kiss Blaine pulls him into, tasting of mint from his toothpaste, tongue teasing against lips and thrusting into his mouth, has Kurt trembling and moaning. Want and desire starts to burn hot under his skin. Arousal is already sparking like a fuse being lit.

"Sir," he softly moans against Blaine's lips. He rocks his hips forward. Shivers at his cock dragging against Blaine’s muscular thigh.

"Patience, pet." Blaine grabs Kurt's hips and stills him. Digs his fingers in a little harder than he needs to. "Today you're going to learn patience, and how good it feels to wait for something."

Patience. Does that mean...?

"You're not going to let me come, are you, Sir?"

The grin that spreads across Blaine's face is answer enough. "Not until I let you."

That must have been one of the surprises Blaine intentionally kept from him when they were discussing the scene for today.

This will not be the first time they've played with orgasm control in this way. Blaine has done it to him a few times before. And he loved those times. Remembers how intense those orgasms Blaine drew from him were. But that was different. That was only waiting at most a few hours. This… This is the first time Blaine will hold him off from coming for however long he wants.

Kurt isn't so sure he'll be strong enough to last.

Blaine must see and sense his worry. Which explains his next question. "What's wrong, pet?"

Kurt digs his teeth into his lower lip. Bites the soft, wet flesh. Is too late to stop it when he realizes what he's done. And he sees Blaine's eyes darken.

"That's five."

"Yes, Sir." He looks down. Upset with himself for accidentally messing up. But that is trumped by the worry he still feels when it concerns what Blaine wants from him today.

"Tell me what's wrong."

He looks back up at Blaine. That worry dissipates some at seeing the trust in Blaine’s hazel eyes. "I don't know if I can last as long as you will want, Sir," he admits with worry in his voice. He's scared he won't be strong enough for Blaine, and will disappoint him. And that's one thing he hates doing. It’s something he knows he can’t always prevent. But he tries his hardest to not do so.

"I believe you can. I know you're strong enough. Don't worry too much about it." Blaine strokes a thumb over Kurt's cheek. That belief he speaks of strong in his voice when he speaks. "And remember, at any time you can use your safewords. What are they?”

“Rose and sunflower.”

“Right. Remember, I won't think any different of you if you do use them. You don’t have to try and be perfect for me."

The words put Kurt at ease. It's a comfort to know Blaine doesn't expect him to be perfect.

"Yes, Sir."

This time when Blaine kisses him, it's soft and tender, and leaves him breathless.

“Let’s go.” Blaine grabs his hand and leads him inside and upstairs to his bedroom.

At the foot of Blaine’s bed, he waits while Blaine goes over and draws the curtains open. Sunlight spills into the dark room.

"Are you ready to begin, pet?"

Kurt closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He puts himself in the headspace he needs to be. When he opens his eyes a few seconds later, he's there. "Yes, Sir."

"Good." Blaine grins and pushes the silk pajama bottoms off his hips. "Undress."

The sight of Blaine’s long, thick cock hard and slightly curving up momentarily freezes Kurt to the spot. His mouth waters with wanting to taste. Fingers itch to reach out and touch. But most of all, he aches to be filled by it. To have it push inside and fuck him. To bring him the kind of pleasure he’s never experienced with another person. That he never wants to experience with someone else.

It hasn't even been fourteen hours since Blaine fucked him last, but it feels like days.

"Do you see something that you like, pet?" Blaine reaches down and slowly strokes his cock.

"Yes, Sir."

"Do you want to suck my cock?" A smirk spreads across Blaine’s face as he asks the question, thumb rubbing over the swollen head.

It has to be unhealthy just how much Kurt wants to suck Blaine's dick at that moment. How much he wants to wrap his lips around him. He would ignore any danger around him and take Blaine into his mouth. Nothing else would matter.

But they can't. There is no way they have enough time for that. Because this isn't something he would do for a few short minutes. He wants to spend time sucking Blaine. Spend time pleasing him with his mouth.

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"Do we have time, Sir?" There's no kind of clock in Blaine's bedroom to tell him the time.

"We have plenty of time, pet. Don't worry. I set an alarm on my phone."

That eases Kurt's worries considerably. The last thing they need is to be so caught up in this short session and lose track of time, and both show up to school late and looking frazzled and unkempt.

"Undress."

The one word is spoken in a commanding way that demands to be listened to.

He does.

Kurt sheds all his clothes. He moves to kneel at the side of the bed, but Blaine stops him as he begins to drop down.

"No. I want you to climb onto the middle of the bed. Face the edge closest to the window and get on all fours, with your hands at the edge. Look at the window."

Kurt obeys. It's as he stares at the beautiful view while he waits for Blaine to tell him what to do next, that he realizes this won't be like a normal scene they do. This is purely about sex. The realization sends a flutter through his belly.

A hand rests on his left ass cheek as he watches a bird fly across the sky. It kneads and squeezes at the flesh. He moans and pushes back.

"Were you a good boy?" As he asks this, Blaine ghosts his fingers over Kurt's hole.

"Yes, Sir." Kurt thinks back to earlier in the shower when he stretched himself open for Blaine. How he had to hold the base of his cock to stop from coming when he thought of the reason he was preparing himself.

Blaine circles a fingertip around Kurt's rim a few times. Never pushing in with his finger. "Good."

The light swat to his ass has Kurt letting out a small whimper. The hit is not nearly enough to please or satisfy him.

From one moment to the next a flat, toned stomach comes into view. His mouth waters even more at the sight of a hard, slightly curved cock. He's tempted to just sink his mouth down right then and there. But he waits until Blaine gives the okay.

"Look at me, pet."

Kurt tips his head back and looks up.

"Part your lips."

Kurt obeys. He slowly parts his lips. Two fingers push into his mouth.

"Suck."

A deep moan is torn from Kurt's throat when he does. He closes his lips around Blaine's thick fingers and sucks them like they’re Blaine's cock. Eyes never stray from Blaine. The noises he makes are obscene and dirty. But he can tell Blaine enjoys it from the way he roughly works his fingers into his mouth; the way he grips his hair. How he releases his own little moan.

Between his legs, his cock already aches for release. The reminder that that won't be happening right now has him slightly upset. But he knows the payoff will be worth it in the end.

"You want my cock, pet?"

Kurt moans around Blaine's fingers in reply.

The fingers in his mouth leave, and the fingers in his hair push his head back down. He feels the head of Blaine's cock bump his chin.

"Open your mouth."

Mouth open, Kurt lets Blaine guide his mouth all the way down his cock. He relaxes his throat just like he was taught. Easily takes every glorious inch of Blaine until he hits the back of his throat.

Before Blaine, he had never sucked dick before. Hell, he had never done anything. But he had seen men getting their dick sucked in the few porn videos he watched. Even accidentally caught his neighbors a couple of years ago while playing around with his dad’s binoculars. That's why when it came time that he wanted to suck Blaine off for the first time, he made a complete and total fool of himself. The memory of taking too much too quick and gagging and coughing makes him embarrassed all over again.

What he thought he knew, he didn’t. He knew nothing. Only what he saw those few times.

But Blaine taught him. Taught him over time how to slowly take all of him. Showed him how to properly suck a dick. Then how he liked his dick sucked. Learning the tricks was his favorite part, because it meant Blaine showing him first and then reciprocating what he learned.

All in all, it's safe to say his dick sucking skills have improved greatly from where he started ten months ago.

That's why, as he sucks around Blaine's cock, he knows he's doing a great job. At least with how he knows Blaine likes it. And that’s all that matters. That Blaine is enjoying himself.

"Your mouth is fucking heaven."

Fingers in his hair pull. Kurt groans when Blaine thrusts into his mouth.

He twirls his tongue around the swollen head. Sucks and licks at the drops of precum gathered there. The salty, bitter taste of Blaine is one he loves.

"You suck cock so fucking good. I taught you well, pet.”

Pride overtakes Kurt at the praise.

"Are you ever gonna suck someone else's cock this good?"

Eyes cast up to Blaine when he pulls his mouth off him. "No, Sir. I only ever want to suck your cock." Every word is the truth. And he hopes Blaine believes him. He doesn't want or need someone else. He knows with all his heart that Blaine is it for him.

Some people might tell him he's stupid. That he's young and needs to experience more of the world and see who else is out there. But they would be wrong. He's found the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Yeah, he may be nineteen, and Blaine thirty-two, but that doesn't change the fact that he loves Blaine. It doesn't change the fact that this is what he wants. He wants Blaine, and everything that comes with that.

In Blaine's eyes, Kurt sees relief and what he feels mirrored in them. And it's in that moment that he knows Blaine loves him too. Those three words don’t need to be spoken for him to know that for a fact.

"I don't want anyone else's pretty mouth but yours. Show me why."

Kurt grins. "Yes, Sir."

Mouth sinking down around Blaine's cock once again, he shows Blaine exactly why he will never need anybody else.

"That's my good boy," Blaine groans as he grips the back of Kurt's head and thrusts into his mouth a handful of times.

Kurt moans around Blaine's cock when a slick finger presses into his ass. It's unexpected, but happily welcomed.

The finger in his ass fucks him to the same rhythm as he sucks Blaine. When he slows the finger in his ass slows it's thrusts. When he picks up speed, so does the finger. When he presses his tongue to the sensitive underside of Blaine's cock, the finger barely brushes his prostate.

With Blaine so deep in his throat the wiry pubic hair around the base tickles his nose. He loudly moans around his cock when a second finger joins the first in his ass.

He takes both fingers with ease since he's still stretched from earlier.

The two fingers quickly set up a rhythm of their own. They fuck into him slow and steady. Blaine no longer follows the movements of his mouth. He goes at his own pace and desire.

With just the tip of Blaine's cock between his lips, Kurt twirls his tongue around the head, licks away the beads of precum, and then slowly sinks his mouth back down.

The sudden and sharp slap to his ass has him moaning around Blaine's cock, and clenching around his fingers.

The hit was unexpected, simply because what they are doing isn’t about anything but sex right now.

He pushes back on his hand to show he wants more.

Fingers gently caress over the spot where heat begins to bloom. They soothe over skin; work away the tiny burn that lingers after. After a few seconds of waiting and wanting, another slap roughly lands on his ass. His cock twitches at the delicious pain.

"I want to slap this ass until it's red." Blaine lands another slap. This one is harder than the first two. The sound of skin hitting skin loud in the otherwise quiet room. "You would love that, wouldn't you? You love having this ass spanked, don't you, pet?"

Kurt wiggles his ass to reply. Blaine's reply is to land another hard, sharp slap to the already stinging area.

A tingle runs through him at the sensation. He wants more. Craves more.

But Blaine doesn’t give it to him. Instead, he drags his hand up his back from his ass to his hair.

"That's enough for now. We'll continue tonight."

Kurt wants to beg Blaine for it now. To not wait for tonight. But a sore, red ass won't make this school day any easier. It'll be difficult enough getting through the day with the plug in.

"Stop," Blaine suddenly urges and pushes him away.

The trail of saliva that goes from his lower lip to the tip of Blaine's dick is gorgeous. Blaine reaches down and swipes his thumb over his wet, swollen lips. "Up," is all he says.

Instantly, Kurt pushes up so he's kneeling in front of Blaine. He keeps his head down.

Blaine grabs his chin and lifts his head. Lips press to his for a kiss that is bruising and hard. He moans into Blaine's mouth when a hand wraps around his straining, throbbing cock and begins to stroke him.

It's not what he was expecting, but he gladly accepts the touch. Any kind of touch from Blaine is better than nothing.

"S-Sir..." Kurt whines as he fights his body's desire to let go.

"Just a little more," Blaine hotly breathes into his ear. He continues the strokes of his hand.

It's too much. And not enough at the same time. His body wants Blaine's touch, but it craves his cock buried deep inside him.

For the next couple of minutes Blaine brings him as close to the edge as he can without letting him come. Pushes and pushes until he’s toeing that fantastic edge.

Kurt feels his balls draw tight, and the tingles that warn he's close. "Sir, I… I'm gonna…  _ Ngh! _ "

Right when he's there, right when he’s about to fall into that wonderful abyss, Blaine stops and squeezes around the base of his cock to stop him from coming.

The intense need to come fades some with Blaine's fingers gripped tight around him.

"Good boy." Blaine lightly kisses him. "I want you to lie back on the bed, reach up and grab the bars."

Kurt does as instructed. He wraps a hand each around a bar. Hands grip the smoothed, stained wood.

"Knees to your chest."

He lifts his knees to his chest as best as he can. Before it becomes too much and he drops his legs, Blaine comes in and holds his legs down and spread open.

"You look so fucking good like this, pet. Open and eager for me.”

A moan escapes Kurt when Blaine presses to him; rubs the length of his cock along his ass, the tip catching against his rim.

"Please, Sir."

Blaine stills and reaches over onto the nightstand for the bottle of lube left there. Kurt smiles at wondering if Blaine left it out from last night, or placed it there this morning.

Two slick fingers pushing into his ass brings him out of that thought. A small moan is torn from his throat.

As Blaine works him open for his cock, Kurt can't help but to think about his birthday a year ago. How he only had his dad. How it was pretty much uneventful. But staring into soft, warm hazel eyes, it's crazy to think how much can change in a year. How he found the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with. How he was introduced to a life that was more for him than he ever thought.

"You ready?"

"Yes, Sir."

Kurt watches as Blaine strokes over his cock with his slick hand. Legs placed over Blaine's shoulders, hands reach down and spread his ass cheeks. He wiggles his hips down when he feels Blaine press the head of his cock to his hole.

"I'm gonna fuck this ass hard."

His stomach clenches. "Please, Sir."

With one quick thrust, Blaine buries himself inside Kurt.

Kurt moans at the stretch and burn. He grips the bars through the pain.

"Fuck! Your ass takes my cock so well, pet." Blaine bites Kurt's ankle after his hips hit Kurt's ass.

Kurt cries out and squeezes around Blaine's cock. The pain adds to the pleasure he’s already experiencing.

Blaine leans over. Plants his hands on the bed on either side of Kurt’s arms. He starts to fuck him long and hard. Draws his hips back only to slam them forward over and over again. "You love my cock, don't you? Love how it stretches your pretty little hole so wide? Love how it fucks you so perfectly; so deep?"

Kurt arches and moans. "Yes, Sir."

"Let me hear you say it, pet. Let me hear you say you love my cock."

"I love your cock, Sir.”

“What do you love about it?”

“Love when it fills my mouth. Love how it feels in my hand," Kurt honestly admits without shame. "But I especially love when you use it to fuck my ass. Love how it feels inside me; how it stretches and fills me up."

Skin slaps against skin as Blaine fucks Kurt harder after that admission.

It's times like these that Kurt is most grateful that Blaine lives away from anyone who could hear them. Because not making noise and being quiet is not possible. Especially when he’s being fucked as good as he is at the moment.

"Take my cock, pet," Blaine grunts. "Take it like the good boy you are."

When Blaine sits up and lifts his ass off the bed, and sinks into him deeper, fucking him with long, hard strokes of his cock, Kurt turns his face into his straining arm and cries out. He takes every inch of Blaine. Takes the brutal, but delicious, thrusts of his hips. Takes the burning pleasure every time he hits his prostate.

He takes everything Blaine gives him.

Low in his balls he starts to feel the tingle that warns he's close to his release. It's right there.

"Sir..." He gasps. He looks at Blaine. "I… Please-I'm..."

Blaine immediately understands. "Don't," he warns in a stern, hard voice. "Don't you dare, pet."

Kurt bites his lower lip. He forces himself to try to think of something else besides the crazy need to come. It's hard, though. Hard when Blaine perfectly pounds into his ass and repeatedly hits his prostate. Hard when his body is being constantly inundated with pleasure that pushes him closer and closer to that release he wants. Even harder when Blaine suddenly scratches down his chest and stomach.

The pain only adds to his pleasure, and his need to come.

But he's good. He forces himself to keep from coming, even if it takes all the strength he has.

When Blaine slams into him five minutes later and comes, cock jerking inside him, Kurt is both relieved and frustrated. There's no longer the added torture of Blaine fucking into him. But that leaves him to focus solely on his hard cock aching to be touched; the burning need to come.

"You're amazing." Blaine breathlessly pants after he collapses on top of him.

"Thank you, Sir." Kurt nuzzles his nose against Blaine's cheek.

Blaine lifts his head and stares at Kurt. He cups the side of his face. Strokes a thumb over his hot cheek. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Kurt smiles and sighs into the kiss Blaine gives him.

He watches Blaine lean over and grab the box he placed on the nightstand.

"Are you ready?" Blaine holds up the plug.

"Yes, Sir." Kurt minutely nods his head.

"Alright. Hold your knees to your chest." Blaine sits up and pulls out of Kurt. He spreads lube over the plug.

Knees held to his chest, the feel of the plug pushing into his ass makes Kurt squirm. Although not as big or thick as Blaine, it is bigger than any other plug used on him. But it does feel good to have something there after feeling empty once Blaine left him.

Blaine pets over one of his thighs. "You did so well. I'm proud of you, pet."

The compliment makes Kurt proud. "Thank you, Sir."

A sweet, tender kiss is pressed to the inside of his thigh.

“Sit up.”

After Blaine scoots away, Kurt sits up and scoots to the edge of the bed right beside him. That alone is enough to make him moan. Legs thrown over the side, little jolts of pleasure shoot up his spine when he gently shifts and the plug shifts inside him too. "Oh… Wow!" he quietly exclaims.

It's nothing he hasn’t experienced before. But the sensation coursing through him is more intense due to not having any kind of relief.

He rocks his hips a few times. Makes the plug move inside him.

A look down and he sees his cock leaking at the tip. The cum gathers at the head. Some drops running down the side.

Kurt knows all it would take is a few strokes for him to come. And he considers it. Considers disobeying Blaine and coming. The urge and need he feels is so strong it overtakes any sane, sensible thought he has.

"Pet?"

He looks up at Blaine. "Yes, Sir?"

A smile spreads across Blaine's face. To anyone else it would seem a sweet, innocent smile. But Kurt knows him. Sees the underlying hint of power that says he decides what goes.

"You make yourself come and I will punish you." Blaine grabs Kurt's chin and pulls him forward for a rough kiss. "Do you understand me?"

The tone of Blaine's voice, the slight edge to it, says it wouldn't be an easy punishment. And instead of getting scared, Kurt is turned on.

For a moment, he wonders what the punishment would be from Blaine if he didn't listen to him. But it's for a fleeting second before he realizes he doesn't want to disobey Blaine. He wants to be his good boy.

"Yes, Sir," he tells him.

"Good. Now walk around. See how it feels."

If sitting was the easy part, then walking around proves to be the part that will undo him. With each step Kurt takes the plug moves and perfectly massages his prostate. Need burns hot in him in a way he's never felt before.

"Oh, my god, Sir! You have to fuck me." Kurt crawls into Blaine's lap, straddles his thigh and starts to grind against him. "Please! Fuck me… Shove that cock into me and fuck me. Make me come, Sir." He's never needed to be fucked and to come as badly as he does at that moment.

He doesn't care how desperate and needy he sounds. How he begs. Nothing else matters except coming. Except getting that relief he and his body so desperately need.

Blaine's response is to chuckle. "You're so sexy when you beg for my cock. But no, pet. You're going to have to wait."

Kurt whimpers and groans when Blaine pushes him off.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up. Then I'll make you your favorite for breakfast."

Kurt pouts and wants to beg. But he knows that won't get him anywhere, except maybe more of the punishment he’s already receiving later. So, he takes Blaine's hand and follows him to the bathroom.

Freshly showered and not looking like he just got thoroughly fucked, Kurt eats the French toast and bacon Blaine made for him. The appetite he worked up easily has him downing the first two slices.

"You were hungry." Blaine kisses the top of his head and gives him a just cooked slice.

Kurt tips his head back and looks up at Blaine. "Thank you, Sir."

Blaine leans down and kisses Kurt upside down.

It's a silly, sweet kiss that has Kurt giggling since it makes him think of Spider-Man.

"You taste sweet." Blaine drags his tongue along Kurt's lower lip, draws it between his lips and sucks.

"It's the syrup, Sir."

Blaine sucks his lower lip once more before pulling away. When he sits down to eat, Kurt reaches over and holds his hand. At that moment, he needs Blaine's touch in any way he can get it. And Blaine knows this because he squeezes his hand, as if to say he's there for him in any way he needs him.

By the time they are both finished with breakfast and standing on Blaine's front porch, there's less than forty minutes until school starts.

"We kind of ran this close," Blaine says as he tugs Kurt close to him. He brushes his lips over Kurt's. "You're going to get me in trouble one day."

Kurt softly laughs. "So this is my fault, Sir?"

"You and this amazing ass of yours." Blaine reaches around and down to squeeze Kurt's ass.

A soft moan is torn from Kurt's mouth. He touches his forehead to Blaine's. "That's mean, Sir."

Blaine softly laughs. "It'll only get better." He kisses him again and lightly smacks him on the ass. "Time to go. I'll see you at school, pet."

"Yes, Sir."

The drive to school is pure torture. Every small movement pushes him further and further towards burning hot need and want. By the time he reaches school, Kurt is already a debauched mess.

It's impossible. He can't do this for the next however many hours. If he couldn't deal with a car ride, he doesn't see how he'll manage to sit in class after class while this plug massages his prostate like the evil little toy it is.

Fuck Blaine he thinks. And he doesn't mean that in a harsh way. He means it in the way where if he sees him there's a good chance he'll shove him to ground and ride him right there in front of the school for everyone to see. Screw the faculty and students. All that matters to him at the moment is coming. Long and hard.

Eyes closed, head dropped back against the headrest, and pulling in deep breaths, it takes several minutes for Kurt to compose himself in a somewhat presentable manner. A little more calm and collected, he climbs out of his car and tries to act like he isn't experiencing the most delicious torture with each step he takes.

With less than a minute until school starts, he runs to class. Of course, running doesn't make his situation any easier.

It actually makes it worse.

By the time he reaches Blaine's class, he has to hold his bag in front of the bulge that has formed in his pants once again.

Just as he takes his seat the bell rings.

"Running it a little close, Kurt," Blaine says from the front of the class.

Students around him snicker. Kurt ignores them as he walks to his seat. "Sorry, Mr. Anderson." He sits, biting back a moan that threatens to escape when the plug shifts and brushes his prostate. "I had a hard morning."

Kurt sees the corner of Blaine's mouth minutely turn up in a smile at his double entendre.

"Well, don't make a habit of it."

"I won't."

For the next twenty minutes as Blaine teaches his class, it takes everything Kurt has in him not to make a scene. Hands tightly clutch the edges of his desk so hard his knuckles turn white. Head dropped forward onto the top of his desk and eyes closed, it takes a few seconds for it to dawn on Kurt that he's minutely rocking his hips.

"Kurt?"

Blaine's voice curiously saying his name has him stilling and lifting his head.

"Y-Yes?" he says with a shaky voice.

"You don't look too good. Are you okay?" Blaine leans his ass back against his desk and innocently smiles.

Kurt clamps his teeth together and forces himself to stop rocking his hips. "I-I'm fine, Mr. Anderson," he grits out through his teeth.

Students around him give him strange looks. He doesn't care what they think, though. Screw them and their judging thoughts and looks. He's currently experiencing heaven and hell at the same time and can't worry about people that don't matter to him.

"Okay. If there's anything you would like to talk to me about, know that I'm here."

"Yes...Sir." Kurt notices the twitch in Blaine's jaw. How he clenches his hand at his side. The way his eyes instantaneously darken with lust. No one else but him would notice the small, subtle changes.

It isn't Blaine that looks at him, but his master.

He's in trouble. He knows that. Tonight he's going to pay for that little comment. Kurt both smiles and trembles on the inside at the thought.

A punishment is coming.

The rest of class passes with no more problems or interruptions. By the time class ends, Kurt is ready to call it a day. He is ready to go back to Blaine's and let the fun begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt walks out of his latest class and heads to his locker, ignoring the names and comments spoken to him. When he senses someone walk up behind him, he tenses, ready to be shoved. He braces himself for it. Braces for the impact of his body against the metal of the lockers.

"It's me, Kurt."

Blaine's voice calms and relaxes him. He turns to face him. "Yes, Mr. Anderson?"

"You're skipping the pep rally later."

"Why?" Not that he really cares. Pep rallies are the definition of boring for him. It's students filled with school pride and love cheering for the assholes on the football team. That's not for him. On top of hating every asshole on the football team, he has no pride or love to speak of for his school. The only thing he truly cares about currently stands in front of him looking gorgeous in a white button down shirt and grey pants.

"Because I want to check-in with you. Make sure nothing is wrong."

"I'm fine, Blaine," Kurt says in a quiet voice. Someone passing by and hearing their intimate conversation is something they don't need.

"I know. I just want to see for myself." Blaine takes a step closer to Kurt. With him so close, Kurt breathes in the wonderful smell of his bodywash. That spicy, sweet scent that is intoxicating. "So, come to my room while everyone else goes to the gym."

Kurt gives a slight nod of his head. After Blaine walks away, he grabs the book he needs from his locker and goes to his next class.

By the time the bell rings for the pep rally after fourth period, he is so on edge he's sure he's going to come in his pants any second.

Today so far has proven to show him just how good he is at following Blaine’s commands. The fact that he hasn't snuck off to the bathroom or something to jerk off is a surprise. Mainly because he wants to please Blaine. To show him he can do what he asks. That he can be his good boy whenever he wants him to be.

Today has also taught him ways to hide the constant bulge in his jeans. He's never loved his bag more.

He makes it to Blaine's room in less than a minute after the bell rings. Finds him sitting behind his desk. Eyes sparking with desire.

"Close and lock the door."

Kurt does as ordered. After, he drops his bag at his feet and stands in front of it and waits for Blaine to tell him what to do.

"Turn around and face the door."

He turns around.

Heart pounding in his chest out of anticipation, the press of lips to the back of his neck has him release a soft moan. As he exposes more of his neck for Blaine, Kurt reaches back and runs his hand through his mildly tamed curls.

Blaine gently nibbles and bites at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Scrapes his teeth along the soft skin. "You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now."

A strong tremble wracks his body when Blaine palms him over his jeans. He presses forward into the touch. "Yes, I do," he murmurs.

Blaine chuckles into his ear. "I almost forgot." Fingers start to work open Kurt's jeans. "Trust me, Kurt, it’s just as torturous for me as it is for you.” That’s something Kurt finds hard to believe. “Let me see this beautiful ass."

"What are you going to do?"

"I just want to look, Kurt. I promise," Blaine assures him. "As much as I want to bend you over my desk and fuck you, I have a certain degree of restraint."

With Blaine's help, Kurt pushes his jeans and boxer briefs around his ankles. The relief his cock feels when it springs free from the constraints of the jeans almost makes him whimper.

"Are you being a good boy?" Blaine's hot breath brushes over his ear.

Kurt does whimper this time when Blaine wraps a hand around his aching cock and strokes so slow it's almost torture to experience.

"Y-Yes." He wants to add sir after his reply, but doesn't. Now isn't the appropriate place for it. That's something he knows Blaine understands. Plus, he's already in trouble for saying it earlier. No need to add to that.

"You're doing so good, Kurt. I'm so proud of you." Blaine kisses the back of Kurt's neck. He picks up the speed of his hand. Thumbs at the leaking tip, and uses the precum to make the glide of his hand easier.

Kurt braces one hand on the door as he starts to fuck Blaine's fist.

"Tell me when."

So lost in the pleasure currently running through him, all he can do is make a noise at the back of his throat and give a minute nod of his head.

For the next ten minutes it's that. It’s Blaine teasing him with strokes of his hand. He goes from long, drawn-out strokes to fast and hard. It's both amazing and frustrating, because he knows it's not going to go anywhere. No matter how much he begs, Blaine is going to leave him on edge like he wants him.

When he feels himself get close, get right there, Kurt finds his voice to tell Blaine.

Almost immediately, Blaine stills his hand. "Good boy." He kisses the back of Kurt's neck. "Both hands flat on the door, and step out as far as you can go."

Hands rest flat against the door. Kurt steps out as far as he can. The material of his jeans and underwear bite into his skin.

He waits with bated breath for what Blaine will do next. And when hands on his ass cheeks spread him apart and cool air is blown over his hole, he drops his forehead to the door and holds back a moan.

"So gorgeous.” Blaine’s voice is soft when he speaks. Holds amazement and wonder.

Hips pulled back so his ass is sticking out, Blaine’s strong tongue slowly licks around his hole. Flicks over the end of the plug. Kurt reaches down and squeezes a hand around the base of his cock to keep from coming.

A hand smacks him hard low on his thigh. The hit takes him by surprise. He releases a low hiss, followed by a soft moan at the sting.

"Hands on the door, Kurt," Blaine reminds him with a growl.

Kurt puts his hand back. "I'm gonna come."

"Don't."

"I can't, Blaine. I… I can't. Please." Kurt is so desperate, he's close to crying. All he wants is to come. To get relief. His body is wound tight and close to snapping like a stretched rubber band. And everything Blaine is doing to him is not helping.

"You come, pet," Blaine growls into his ear, "and I won't let you come for a month. I will torture you with it. Fuck you every day if I have to, bring you to the edge and leave you there. I will make you regret not listening to me. Regret not being my good boy."

The threat works. Kurt drops his head to the door, shuts his eyes, and breathes through the need. Breathes through the tortuous ache. It takes several minutes, and quite a few deep breaths. But the need subsides to where it's manageable. For the moment.

An arm wraps around his waist as Blaine presses close to him from behind. "You're such a good boy."

"Thank you." When Kurt minutely rocks his hips back, he feels the bulge against his ass.

Blaine softly moans into his ear. "That feels so good, Kurt."

Not being able to do anything about his problem, Kurt figures he can help with Blaine's. So, he faces Blaine and turns them so Blaine is up against the door. He crashes his mouth to Blaine's in a hungry kiss.

"Let me suck you." He doesn't wait for Blaine's reply before he's working to open his jeans. Pulling his zipper down. "Let me give you some relief."

"You don't have to," Blaine assures him.

Kurt grins. "I want to." With that, he drops down to his knees. The tile cold under his knees.

He frees Blaine's cock from his underwear. Gives it a couple of strokes before taking all of him into his mouth.

There’s no teasing or going slow. There isn't time for that. He guesses he has less than ten minutes. And he wants to feel Blaine coming down his throat.

"So perfect, Kurt." Blaine softly moans as he runs his hand through Kurt's hair and grabs at the back of his head.

Kurt could worry about his hair getting messed up. But he doesn't. All that matters to him at the moment is making Blaine feel good; making him come as quick as possible.

As he looks up at Blaine through his eye lashes, sees his head tipped back and mouth open around a silent moan, a huge sense of pride overtakes him. He thinks of how he's the one to do that to Blaine. Thinks about the things he's heard several other classmates, girls and guys, say about Blaine. How they find him sexy, and wish he could teach them outside of school. Kurt grins at getting what they wanted. Blaine wanted him, and no one else. Blaine picked him.

He feels like the sole lucky winner of the best lottery ever.

He focuses back on Blaine's cock. Bobs his head; licks and sucks. Twirls his tongue around the head as he sucks harder. The hand in his hair gives a strong tug.

Blaine murmurs that his mouth was made to suck cock. Made to suck his cock.

Kurt hums around his dick.

"Fuck!" Blaine quietly groans. "Gonna fuck your mouth."

At those words, Kurt relaxes his throat and jaw. He moans as Blaine begins to thrust in and out. Uses his mouth for his pleasure.

It feels dirty. Wrong. To be in school, in Blaine's classroom, kneeling at his feet with his cock in his mouth. But at the same time it feels completely right. That this is where he's meant to be.

For years he felt lost. Like a mouse in a complicated, dark maze he couldn't figure out. But Blaine came along, took his hand and guided him out and into the light he had been seeking. The light that was a truth he didn’t know was a part of himself. A light was filled with love and happiness and pain and control. He soaked it in like a flower soaking in the sun. And he blossomed into something he never imagined for himself. Something he loves.

That's why kneeling at Blaine's feet is so right. It's where he's meant to be. Where he wants to be. It's where he feels the most like himself.

It's where he finds happiness and contentment.

"Close, Kurt," Blaine warns as he fucks Kurt's mouth harder.

Kurt stops sucking and lets Blaine use his mouth. He lets him fuck in and out. Deep and hard.

Blaine suddenly stops and pulls out of his mouth.

"What..." He looks up at Blaine, confused.

Blaine holds the base of his cock. "Open your mouth."

The command is soft but demanding. And Kurt listens. He opens his mouth wide for Blaine to push his cock past his lips. That's not what he does, though. Instead, Blaine pushes just the head in. He rests it on the tip of his tongue.

Eyes stay on Blaine's lust blown ones as Blaine pulls at his hair and starts to work his cock.

As he watches Blaine, sees him arch and bite back moans, Kurt itches to reach down and touch himself. To give a stroke to his own neglected cock. But he knows he can't. Because one stroke wouldn't be enough. He would quickly jerk his cock until he was spilling over his fist.

He is good, though, and keeps his hands on Blaine's hips.

"Going to give you my load."

Kurt moans.

"Are you going to be good and swallow it?"

Kurt's reply is to lick over the tip of Blaine's leaking cock.

"That's my good boy." Blaine jerks and grunts as he works his cock faster.

The first hot splash of Blaine's cum on his tongue makes Kurt groan. He closes his eyes and lets Blaine fill his mouth, swallowing down as much as he can. Some still spills out. Rolling down his chin and neck. But he doesn't care. He feels marked. Claimed.

Blaine finally stops coming a few seconds later. He slumps back against the door and heavily breathes like he just ran several miles.

Kurt licks his lips and around his mouth to clean as much of Blaine’s spunk away with his tongue as he can.

"Here." Blaine reaches with a slightly trembling hand and wipes all the extra cum from Kurt's neck and chin onto three fingers before pushing them into his mouth.

He moans as he licks clean Blaine's fingers. He's thorough; making sure he gets every drop. When he's finished, when fingers leave his mouth, he licks his lips one final time and stands.

Blaine pulls him into a kiss with a smile on his face.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kurt nuzzles his face in the curve of Blaine's neck as Blaine holds him close.

"How's your birthday so far?"

The question makes Kurt softly laugh. "Torturous."

Blaine lets out a soft chuckle. "Other than that?"

Kurt sighs. "Okay. Other than you, it's been normal."

"What's normal?"

"My dad wishing me a happy birthday, and that's it." To others that may be somewhat depressing. But for Kurt, with his dad and Blaine there to wish him happy birthday, it's enough. He doesn't need friends surprising him with balloons and cupcakes and presents. Does it sound nice? Yes. But he's happy and content with what he has. He's got the love from his dad, and the love from Blaine. What more could he ask for?

The tender kiss from Blaine takes him by surprise. But he welcomes it. He wraps his arms around Blaine's neck and returns the kiss with deep, long strokes of his tongue into Blaine's mouth.

Several seconds into the kiss, Blaine starts to laugh.

"What's funny?" Kurt asks with a hint of laughter to his voice.

"I just realized we're standing here with our pants still down."

Kurt snorts. He steps away and pulls up his jeans as Blaine does the same. "I have good news."

"What's that?" Blaine takes the seat behind his desk after he's all put together. He rummages around in a drawer before handing Kurt a wet wipe.

Kurt takes it and cleans his face and neck as best as he can. He leans up against the desk. "My dad is out of town for the night. So, I can stay the night if you like."

"I would love that." A grin spreads across Blaine's face as a twinkle lights his eyes. "I love when you get to stay over. Waking up with you in my arms is better than anything."

Kurt's heart skips a beat. "I love waking up with you, too."

"You know what else this means?" Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and tugs him over so he's standing between his legs.

Based on the glint in Blaine's eyes, Kurt gets a little curious, and worried. "What?"

Blaine skims his fingers up Kurt's jean covered thigh. He stops right at the bulge in his jeans. "I'm going to push you a little further."

"How long?" Kurt asks, knowing what Blaine is referring to.

"Tomorrow."

"When tomorrow?"

Blaine grins. "That's a surprise."

As much as he wants to say no, Kurt wants to see how far he can go. How far Blaine can push him without breaking. "Okay."

"Good. Now, you should go. Pep rally will be over soon."

"Okay." Kurt leans over and gives Blaine a quick kiss. "This was fun."

"Yeah, it was. I'll see you later."

"Definitely."

The moment the bell rings signaling the end of the school day, Kurt bolts for his car. Once inside, he leaves a message for his dad that he's fine. Then he drives to Blaine's house. He makes it there and lets himself inside with the spare key under the rock.

Snacking on a fruit bar, Kurt answers his phone when Blaine calls him.

"I'm going to be some time," is Blaine's immediate greeting.

His excitement dwindles considerably. This isn't what he hoped for when the school day ended. But his thoughts quickly jump from annoyance to concern. "What happened? Is everything okay? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just got pulled into a last minute meeting," Blaine replies. Kurt hears a door close and footfalls. "I'll be an hour or two at most."

"Okay."

"When I get home I want you waiting for me."

Desire shoots through Kurt. "Yes, Sir."

"I'll text you when I'm on my way so you can get ready."

"Yes, Sir."

"I'll see you soon. Bye, pet," Blaine whispers.

Kurt smiles. "Bye, Sir."

Thirty minutes later when someone knocks on Blaine's front door, it takes Kurt by surprise. It's not Blaine because he would obviously let himself in to his own house. And if Blaine was expecting something, he would have told him. Given him some kind of warning.

For a moment he considers not answering. Better safe than sorry. But when they knock again, he figures he should see who it is just in case.

"Who is it?" Kurt asks through the door. Not yet ready to open the door to some stranger.

"I'm Marcus from Petals. I have a delivery."

He looks through the peephole and sees a young guy holding a vase of white roses.

Still unsure, he decides to be safe and text Blaine.

_ Kurt: Did you order flowers? _

**Blaine: Yes. Open the door, Kurt.**

That confirmation is all Kurt needs. He opens the door to the delivery guy.

"You Kurt Hummel?" Marcus asks.

That's unexpected. "Yes."

Marcus grins. "These are for you." He hands over the glass vase holding about two dozen of the most beautiful white roses Kurt has ever seen.

"Oh!" Kurt says wonderfully surprised. "Thank you."

When Kurt moves to shut the door, he finds Marcus stopping him.

"I have more," Marcus says.

"What?"

"I have a dozen and a half more orders for you."

"Are you serious?"

Marcus laughs and nods his head.

It takes Marcus about five minutes to unload the other eighteen vases of white roses.

Kurt can't contain his smile as he stands in front of the table that holds all the vases of flowers Blaine got him. It's the sweetest, most heartfelt gesture anybody has ever done for him. Which makes falling for him that much easier.

When the text from Blaine finally comes, Kurt goes up to Blaine's bedroom. Stripped naked, he kneels down and then sits back on his heels by Blaine's bed. Hands placed palm down on his thighs, and head down, he waits.


	5. Chapter 5

As he sits there and waits, seconds passing and turning to minutes, Kurt begins to wonder if this is another lesson in patience he is being put through. It wouldn’t surprise him. Not with Blaine. He is someone who likes to push him in many ways when teaching him a lesson in something. That must be what is happening now. Because Blaine should have reached home by now. He should have walked into his house and began to climb the stairs up to him. But he knows. Knows he’s taking his time. Is teasing and torturing him by taking longer than necessary to come back home. No matter how long Blaine takes, he will sit there and wait for hours if that’s what is wanted of him.

When he finally hears what he’s patiently waited for—hears the opening and closing of the front door—his heart starts to quicken in pace. It beats faster at the sound of Blaine climbing the stairs to him. His cock gives a twitch; beads of precum gather at the tip.

At the bedroom door opening excitement sparks in Kurt. It's so hard to keep his head down when all he wants to do is look up and see Blaine. To see his dom. His master. His Sir.

"You're a very good boy. You listen so well, pet."

Kurt listens to the clinking of a belt being undone and pulled from jeans.

"But you were bad today." The sound of the belt snapping against itself causes him to flinch. "Can you tell me what you did wrong?"

There’s no need for him to think to know what he did wrong. To know what Blaine is referring to. "I called you sir in class, Sir."

"Yes, you did. Tell me why you don't use that word in my class?"

"Because it's meant to be spoken only when you know you can play with and fuck me, Sir."

"That's right, pet. Now, how many hits do you think you deserve for breaking the rules?"

Kurt doesn't hesitate in his answer. "Five, Sir." 

"Five?" Blaine repeats, laughter in his voice. "That is not a punishment. Try again."

With a steady voice, Kurt says, "Ten, Sir."

There is no immediate reply from Blaine, only some shuffling around which is followed by the opening and closing of a drawer. Kurt wants to look up to see what he's doing. But he forces himself to keep his head down. To be the good boy Blaine wants him to be.

"Look at me, pet."

Head lifted, he looks up at Blaine. In nothing but tight black boxer briefs, the sight of him almost fully naked has desire burning hot in him. He wants this beautiful man. Wants Blaine to punish him. To hold him down and stretch him open with his thick cock before fucking him. To give him pain and pleasure. To make him feel good.

Once he gets past that it's only then does he notice the belt still in Blaine's hand. The black leather folded in half has his body trembling. Not out of excitement, but dread. His eyes travel from the belt to Blaine's eyes that are dark.

"You ready for your punishment?" Blaine's voice is thick with desire and arousal.

"Yes, Sir."

"Up."

Kurt takes Blaine's offered hand and stands. The plug shifting has him biting back a moan. He goes with Blaine to the bed. When Blaine stands by the bed, wraps the belt around his knuckles once and flexes his hand, he already knows what is coming next. Pushed so he's leaning over the bed, resting on his forearms, ass presented to Blaine to hit, he is ready to receive his punishment.

He feels no kind of excitement. Instead, it’s only dread that fills him.

In the time they've been in this relationship, Blaine has punished him in this way only once before. Four months ago when he did the worst thing possible by talking back to him with an attitude during a scene. It was the wrong thing to do. The instant the reply came out of his mouth and he saw the fire ignite in Blaine’s eyes, he knew he made a huge mistake. For all the apologies he tried to give, it was useless. Blaine was mad with him. And he showed it. Showed it by taking him over his knee and striking him with the same leather belt he holds now. Kurt can still remember how painful that punishment was. Can recall the hard strike of the belt; the way it felt as if the pain would never go away. Remembers the tears that stained his cheeks three strikes in and didn’t stop even after Blaine finished.

That’s why he does everything in his power to avoid this kind of punishment as much as possible. But he isn’t perfect. Earlier today being proof enough. And as much as he wishes this wouldn’t happen, he will be good and accept his punishment. Because as much as he remembers the bad of that first punishment, he recalls the good. Recalls Blaine holding him afterwards in his lap and whispering words of comfort and support as he continued to cry. Recalls how Blaine made it known that even though he didn’t want to hurt him, that he had to. Recalls gentle hands tending to his tender, red ass in the kindest of ways.

That’s why he isn’t as terrified of this as he should be. Because he knows Blaine will take care of him in the perfect way.

In his chest, Kurt’s heart pounds. His stomach is a knot of nerves. Nothing has yet to happen and he’s already shaking.

"Remember why I'm doing this."

"Yes, Sir."

"I want you to count out loud."

"Yes, Sir."

"How many hits?"

It takes a second for Kurt to understand why Blaine asks about the count again. He's about to reply with ten, but then he remembers this morning. "Fifteen, Sir."

"Good boy." He hears Blaine's smile in the tone of his voice.

Time seems to slowly tick by as Kurt lies there and waits for the first hit. Blaine tortures him by drawing it out. Runs the belt slowly down his spine. The touch of cold leather to his heated skin sends a tremble through him.

Kurt wants to ask Blaine to hit him. To get it over with already. But he knows he can't do that. Unless he wants more hits added to the ones he’s already receiving. All he can do is wait. Wait until Blaine decides to begin.

"Do you still have your plug in, pet?"

The question catches him by surprise. That's a strange thing for Blaine to ask him right before he's about to punish him. Instead of questioning it, though, he answers him. "Yes, S-"

_ Thwack! _

The words die on Kurt’s tongue at the strike of the belt against his ass. A gasp escapes him at the sharp sting. He pulls in a sharp breath, and tightly grasps the sheet under his hands until his knuckles turn white. He jerks forward. Pain immediately blooms in his ass.

The knee-jerk response he has is to get away; to protect himself. To run until he's safe. But he fights the feeling and stays where he is. This is his punishment, and he has to stay there and let it happen. There is no running. No disappointing his master.

He looks back at Blaine wide-eyed and surprised. Blaine watches him with eyes that have further darkened. They hold no kind of apology. As there shouldn't be. This is an agreed upon punishment.

"Count," he orders, voice coming out demanding and stern.

Kurt looks away from Blaine. He takes a deep breath before speaking, voice coming out shaking the slightest. "One, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir." 

A few moments pass after the first hit. Right as the pain starts to get better the belt lands across his ass in another hit. This one is harder than the first.

Eyes close and hands tightly clutch at the sheet as Kurt bites back on the whimper of pain he wants to let out. Even if he did let it out there would be no judgement from Blaine for it. In fact, he would more than likely enjoy it; welcome it. Would try to get him to make the noise again and again. "Two, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir."

The next three hits of the belt come in quick succession. They land all over his ass. Blaine making sure one hit even goes low to where his ass meets his thighs.

The whole time Kurt grips the sheet under his hands so tightly he feels them begin to ache. But he continues to lie there and accept his punishment. He counts out loud after every hit like Blaine wants. Follows each count with an apology. With each new hit, his voice trembles more and more. At one point his voice begins to crack.

It hurts. Is painful. But even then, the pain slowly ebbs into something else. Something more pleasurable. It's not much to fully take away the pain at the forefront of all this. But it's enough to make this an iota better.

After the sixth hit, Kurt feels Blaine's hand on his back slide underneath him. Fingers wrap around his cock that has gone soft.

"I'll get you hard again in no time." Blaine begins to stroke his cock. Uses the precum gathered at the tip for an easier glide. He pumps a few more times.

Just like Blaine said, Kurt finds himself hard again in seconds. He moans and pushes into his hand. The next hit of the belt makes him groan and tremble. "S-Seven, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir," he says with a shaky voice that holds a hint of pleasure.

The hand on his cock leaves him. Blaine's other hand smooths over his ass. The belt whispering against heated skin.

Fingers dip down between his ass cheeks and toy with the plug. The movement sends a sharp jolt of arousal through Kurt. Is a reminder to him how much he wants to come.

Before he can even begin to enjoy the small touch the belt lands across his ass for the eighth time.

"Eight, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir."

A few moments pass with nothing. Kurt knows Blaine is letting him rest for a bit before the last of the hits.

"You don't know how hard it was not to bend you over my desk and fuck you after you said that." Blaine lands two more hits. Hard hits that sting the worst so far.

"Nine… T-Ten, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir." Kurt's voice trembles. His whole body shakes. The embers of pleasure that began to burn quickly put out.

"But I resisted. Because I didn't want anyone else seeing how much you love my cock."

_ Thwack! _

"E-Eleven, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir."

"I don't want anyone else seeing how you beg for my cock. How you take it like the slut you are."

The belt comes down hard across Kurt's ass. Harder than any hits before.

"Oh…  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck _ ." Kurt shuts his eyes, clutches the bedsheet tighter beneath his hands, and breathes through the pain. "Twelve, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir."

"I don't want anyone else seeing how gorgeous you are as you come."

_ Thwack! _

"Thirteen, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir." A moan is torn from Kurt's lips when he grinds his hips down and ruts against the bed.

_ Thwack! _

"Fourteen, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir."

"One more. Are you ready, pet?"

"Yes, Sir."

The force of the belt coming down on his ass one last time has Kurt softly crying out this time. The hit is the hardest of the fifteen. It's as if Blaine is trying to remind him this was a punishment. That he's in trouble for not listening. For breaking a rule.

"Fifteen, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir." Kurt drops his head to the bed and pulls in a few deep breaths.

Pain is something he enjoys. Is something he seeks out every time he’s with Blaine. It gives him pleasure in a way nothing else does. It’s pleasurable for him in a way not many people enjoy. But as he lies there the pain he currently feels goes beyond what he normally seeks. It gives none of the pleasure he usually gets from it.

This pain seems to radiate out from his ass to every corner of his body. Is impossible to ignore. It's like a beacon of light that draws all his attention.

Unlike the first time he was punished in this way, there are no tears that stain his cheeks. Only relief at it being over, and eagerness at what is soon to follow.

"I'm so proud of you, pet. You took your punishment like a good boy."

Kurt smiles and preens at Blaine being proud of him. It’s all he ever wants to do. To please him. He likes knowing he did that. That he did good.

He hears the belt hit the flood when it’s dropped.

Hands at his tender ass make him hiss.

"Your ass looks so beautiful like this." Blaine gently massages and strokes his fingers over Kurt's raw, red skin. Kurt flinches at the touch, which is almost too much to take. "So red and perfect. Like a sweet, delicious apple I only get to taste." He gives a small smack to Kurt's ass, which draws a low moan from him. But this time there's that underlying sense of pleasure that comes with the hit. Little embers that are a sign of something bigger to come. "That’ll have to wait. Don't move," Blaine orders.

Head down, Kurt listens as a drawer is opened and closed.

"Stand up and stay facing the bed," Blaine orders a couple seconds later.

Kurt obeys. Excitement flutters throughout him at getting to what he’s waited all day for.

"Arms behind your back."

Arms go behind his back like asked.

Blaine steps up behind him and arranges his arms so they’re bent, one resting on top of the other and he's grabbing his arms just above his wrists. He wraps the rope around his arms, tying and securing them the way they are positioned. "This way you don't touch."

This is the first time that Blaine is tying him up this way. It's always his hands tied in front of him or behind. Never his arms bound together. It's new. Exciting. And has him even more thrilled to do this scene with Blaine.

Blaine grabs his bound arms and pulls him back a few steps. "Stay," he orders.

Kurt plants his feet and stays still. He watches Blaine walk to the dresser and open the top drawer. Watches him pull out the black riding crop with the looped brown leather at the end.

"I shouldn't do this considering how you disobeyed me today." His heart sinks at the chance that Blaine may not use the crop on him. That he's just toying with him to tease. "But," that single word makes his heart jump, "because it's your birthday today, pet, I'll overlook that this time."

Relief floods Kurt.

"I think five hits."

Kurt trembles as Blaine strokes and drags the crop over his chest and belly. The feel of the leather cool against his heated skin arousing.

"Please, Sir." He would be embarrassed by how much he wants those hits. But Blaine taught him not to be; to enjoy and delight in his pleasure. To not be ashamed of what he wants. What he craves and needs.

"Do you want to come?"

Kurt jerks and moans when Blaine lightly smacks the underside of his cock with the riding crop.

"Yes, Sir," he replies. It's all he can think about. It's all his body wants. It's wound so tight like a rubber band that keeps being pulled tighter and tighter and is about to snap.

"One to ten, pet?"

"Eight, Sir," Kurt answers without thinking.

He catches Blaine's grin at the sight of when he drags the looped piece of brown leather at the end of the crop over his skin.

The first hit lands with enough force to make Kurt gasp. But a low moan follows the gasp.

It's almost perfect. The pain is wonderful in a way that is arousing. His cock gives a twitch.

Each following hit is the same. So much pleasure builds in his body wanting to explode out of him. Like a balloon that has been expanded too far and is close to popping.

After the fifth hit of the riding crop, Blaine stops and stands in front of him. Skims his fingers up along his aching cock. Thumbs at the purple, leaking head.

"Please..." The word falls out of Kurt's mouth unhinged and needy.

He’s never been this on edge before. This desperate to come.

With some of the beads of precum gathered on his thumb, Blaine swipes it over Kurt's lips. Smears it over pink flesh.

Kurt moans and darts his tongue out to lick. The taste of himself only makes him ache more for Blaine.

Lips crash to his in a kiss that is rough. Blaine licks over his still cum covered lips and plunges his tongue into his mouth.

"You taste like fucking heaven, pet," Blaine growls. "Bend over the bed."

Bent over the bed as ordered, fingers skim over his ass before it's smacked. Hard. Kurt lets out a low moan at the hit.

"You liked that, pet." Blaine palms his ass.

His ass still hurts from the punishment. It's sore and feels raw. But the hit of Blaine's hand brings about a pleasurable pain he wants more of. Which he silently shows by pressing back on Blaine's hand that still rests on his ass.

He gets it.

Blaine smacks him again. And again. And again.

By the fourth hit, Kurt is practically humping the bed for relief.

"Oh, no. We can't have that."

Kurt moans when Blaine smacks his ass again before pulling him up to stand.

"Please, Sir." Kurt pushes back and rubs his ass back against Blaine.

Hands drag down from his chest and roughly palm at his ass.

"Does my pet want my cock?"

"Yes, Sir."

Hands leave him as Kurt feels when Blaine moves away. He watches him walk back to the dresser and open the second and third drawer. Excitement kicks up a notch when he sees Blaine pull out the spreader bar from inside the third.

The last time Blaine used that on him, he used the opportunity to whip the inside of his spread thighs before flipping him over and fucking him hard enough that he still felt him for the next day anytime he sat down.

He loved every second of it.

"Spread your legs apart."

Legs spread, the cuff wrapping around his right ankle sends a strong tremor of need through him. Blaine hasn't even done anything yet and he's back on edge with the urge to come.

After the second cuff is wrapped around his ankle and buckled in place, kisses start to trail up the back of his left leg. They're quick presses of lips to his flesh. It's not until Blaine reaches his ass does it turn rough. And it's not a kiss he plants on his left ass cheek. No. It's a bite.

The moment teeth sink into and bite down on tender flesh, Kurt mewls at the pleasure that erupts under his skin. It's thick and leaves him hungry for more.

"S-Sir..." Head dropped back, the word comes out filled with hunger and want.

“You’re doing so good, pet.” Blaine skims a hand down Kurt’s chest and circles the head of his cock. “This way you don’t come.”

It’s only when Blaine puts it on him that Kurt realizes he grabbed a cock ring from the second drawer of the dresser. He bites back his groan of frustration at having to wear it. But at the same time, he appreciates it because it’ll stop him from coming when he shouldn’t.

A hand between his shoulder blades pushes him down so he's bent over the bed once again after the cock ring is in place. The hand slowly travels down and smacks him on the ass, drawing a soft moan from him.

Kurt can feel the moment Blaine grabs the spreader bar. The click and sudden yank as the bar is opened as wide as it can go has him gasping.

"Fuck! You're so open for me."

Before, at the beginning, he was embarrassed to be like this in front of Blaine. But he quickly became comfortable being open and exposed this way. To being looked at while like this. Because he knows when Blaine sees him like this, all he sees is someone beautiful and desirable.

One of Blaine's hands presses down on his upper back as the other removes the plug from his ass. With it gone, he feels empty. It's an emptiness he wants Blaine to fill.

"So fucking sexy."

Kurt looks behind him as best as he can. He sees Blaine's eyes transfixed on his ass. On where he feels his cum sliding out of him and coating the inside of his thighs.

Two fingers press in where he's stretched and wet. He rocks back on Blaine's fingers for any kind of friction. He gets very little.

Three fingers push in and fill him. Stretch him open.

"You're so fucking wet from my cum," Blaine groans. "Your hole is stretched from the plug that I could shove my cock in you, easy."

Kurt moans and clenches around Blaine's fingers.

"My pet likes that idea." A hard shudder wracks Kurt's body when Blaine pushes in with four fingers. "Such a greedy little hole. Eagerly taking my fingers."

"P-Please..." At this point, Kurt is beyond desperate. It feels more like he's going crazy and the only way to stop it is if Blaine fucks him.

"Every time you beg, I will finger you for ten minutes."

Kurt bites his lip to hold in the groan that wants to escape at Blaine's words. If Blaine were to hear it, he would punish him with those extra ten minutes.

Time seems to move slowly for the next several minutes. Kurt isn't sure how much time passes. All he can focus on is fingers torturously working in and out of him, and brushing his prostate, shooting white hot pleasure through every inch of him. He’s sure if not for the cock ring, he would have come.

When the fingers finally do leave him and he hears the cap of a lube bottle being opened, a sigh of relief leaves him. It’s a sign of finally getting what he's been needing all day.

He looks behind him just in time to see Blaine drop his boxer briefs and coat his cock in lube.

The sight of his cock, long and thick and curving up to his belly, the head slightly swollen, only makes Kurt more aware of the fact of how empty he feels.

A small, satisfied moan passes his lips at the press of Blaine's cock to his hole.

"Push back on me, pet."

As best as he can without the use of his arms, Kurt pushes back and takes Blaine's cock into him.

"Stop."

He immediately stills at Blaine's command. The next moment, Blaine is sinking all the way into him. But before he can even enjoy it, he pulls all the way out.

Hands go to his ass cheeks and spread him open again.

"I love watching your ass take my cock, pet," Blaine says. He shoves just the head of his cock into Kurt. "Do it again."

Like before, Kurt pushes back. This time, though, he takes all of Blaine's cock into him.

To be filled by Blaine is a wonderful feeling. But it's a feeling that only lasts for several seconds, because once again Blaine pulls all the way out.

"Please..." The word slips out before he can stop himself.

Instead of Blaine's cock, four of his fingers press in deep. "Ten minutes," he says in a gruff voice.

The next ten minutes are the longest of his life. Not only because Blaine strokes his prostate almost the entire time, but because his fingers are nothing compared to his cock. The cock he wants filling him again.

During those ten minutes, he humps the bed like a dog in heat trying to get any kind of friction on his aching, neglected cock. As he does so, there is little relief that the feeling offers.

Once the ten minutes are up, the fingers are gone and replaced with the head of Blaine's cock pressing at his hole.

Instead of having to push back to take Blaine inside him, this time he slowly sinks inside him inch by glorious inch. And when he's buried inside him to the hilt, when Kurt can feel his hips flush against his ass, he breathes properly for the first time since they began.

Blaine minutely rocks into him. It's nothing rough or fast. Just slow, gentle rolls of his hips.

It takes all the strength Kurt has not to beg for him to go harder. He bites his lower lip to be quiet. To control himself.

"You want me to fuck you harder." Not a question. "I know. I can see the desire in your face, pet. Can see the want." Blaine leans over and covers Kurt's body. Kurt gasps at how much deeper his cock sinks into him. At the new angle. "I know you want to beg me. But you won't because you want to be my good boy. Right?"

"Yes, Sir."

Blaine minutely thrusts and grinds his hips into Kurt. "Your ass is incredible, pet. I want to stay buried inside you forever."

Kurt opens his mouth to say he wants that too. But Blaine standing up, grabbing his hips and fucking him rough and hard has the words dying on his tongue and a loud moan falling from his lips.

The feeling of Blaine's hips repeatedly hitting his raw, red ass combined with fingers roughly digging into flesh bring about pain that only turns him on further. It's pinpricks of pleasure that add up to something better. Something greater.

A hand holds him down between his shoulder blades. Blaine increases the force of his hips. He grunts and groans as he repeatedly drives into him.

The sudden hard smack of Blaine's open palm to his ass cheek has Kurt's mouth dropping open in a silent scream. Pain immediately erupts and blooms where he was hit. It hurts more than he expected. But the pain quickly bleeds into pleasure.

Blaine smacks him several more times while fucking him. "You like that," he says when Kurt grips him tighter after the last hit. "You're squeezing my cock so hard."

Hands on his tender ass cheeks pull them apart. He looks over his shoulder as best as he can to watch Blaine watch himself disappear inside him.

Dark, intense hazel eyes look up and catch him. A grin spreads across Blaine's face. "I love seeing your tight, little hole stretched around my cock. I love knowing no one else has touched what's mine. Love burying my cock in you with nothing between us." As much as Blaine's words do something for him, they seem to do more for Blaine. He fucks him even harder. It's so hard the bed scrapes against the floor as it’s shoved with the movement.

Kurt moans and happily takes the forceful rhythm of which Blaine fucks him. Takes it until Blaine suddenly stops and pulls out of him. He looks over his shoulder and sees him stroking his cock. Seconds later, he feels as Blaine comes all over his ass and lower back.

It's not the first time Blaine has come all over him. And he's sure it won't be the last.

Just like the first time, and the times that have followed, the feeling of Blaine's hot cum hitting his skin brings a smile to his face. It makes him feel less alone in the world. Gives him a sense of belonging to Blaine.

"Mine," Blaine roughly growls behind him.

As he lies there, still painfully hard, listening to Blaine heavily breathing behind him, Kurt knows in his heart he will never belong to someone the way he belongs to Blaine. He's Blaine's. From the moment he first saw him those years ago he has been his. No matter what should happen between them, no one will own him like Blaine does: body and soul.

Fingers drag over one of his ass cheeks and up to his lower back. Without being told, Kurt parts his lips and sucks Blaine's cum coated fingers into his mouth when he puts them in front of his face. He sucks and licks them clean.

Blaine pulls his fingers away and kisses the corner of Kurt's mouth. "You're so good for me."

Kurt licks his lips and smiles.

Next, Blaine works to untie the rope around his arms. When they're free, he keeps them where they are until told otherwise. Or until Blaine moves them.

Hands glide down to his ass cheeks and give a rough squeeze to the tender flesh before parting them.

"Such a pretty little hole."

Kurt shudders when Blaine ghost a thumb over his hole. The smallest of touches is pure torture for him.

Blaine removes the cuffs of the spreader bar from around his ankles. He lifts one ankle and presses a kiss to the inside.

Kurt's heart flutters at the small gesture.

"I want you to face me."

Instantly Kurt pushes off the bed and faces Blaine.

Even though his ass stings and he wants nothing more than to come, he knows nothing could stop him from continuing this scene with Blaine. Blaine could spank his ass again and he would take it with pleasure. He could bite, scratch, or do anything and he would take it all with no problem.

What Blaine does instead, pulls him into a rough kiss that shakes him to his core, is not what he was expecting. But it's no less satisfying.

"Come on." Blaine gathers him in his arms after the kiss and heads to the bathroom. "Shower time."

The hot water is soothing on his ass and muscles. It immediately relaxes him. And having Blaine pressed up behind him further relaxes him.

"Is my pet enjoying his birthday so far?" Blaine splays one of his hands over Kurt's stomach as he tweaks one of his nipples with the other.

"Yes, Sir."

"What have you enjoyed most?"

Kurt moans as Blaine rubs his already hard cock into his ass. "You...inside me, Sir."

"Me inside you." Blaine steps them back from the spray of water. He turns Kurt to face him. "Do you want that again?"

Kurt thinks about how empty he feels. "Yes, Sir."

"Kneel."

Kurt instantly goes to his knees on the tiled shower floor. His knees will hate him for it later. But right now, he couldn’t care less about his knees. There is nothing that matters beyond doing what Blaine demands of him.

Fingers grab a handful of his hair at the back of his head and yank so his head is tipped back and he's staring up at Blaine. The sight of Blaine looming over him with his strong, naked body wet and tense, gives him a sense of power that makes him sexier.

"Open your mouth."

Kurt parts his lips the slightest.

"Wider."

He opens his mouth wider like Blaine wants. Drops of water fall in and slide down his tongue to the back of his throat. Blaine feeds his cock into his mouth. He closes his eyes and moans as he closes his lips around the velvety, hot skin.

It's not what he was expecting when Blaine said he would be inside him again. But in no way will he complain.

"Open your eyes."

Kurt opens his eyes to Blaine already breathing heavily. Eyes stay locked on hazel ones darkened with hunger and lust as Blaine slides his cock in and out of his mouth. Tears sting his eyes when Blaine increases the force of his thrusts. But it's nothing he can't handle. Nothing he doesn't enjoy.

"Love your mouth." Blaine gives a hard yank of Kurt's hair and drops his head back against the wall.

Kurt moans at the pleasure he gets from the pain of Blaine yanking on his hair.

Between his legs, his cock still juts out hard and leaking at the tip. The head is swollen and purple, desperate for anything. As much as he would love to pull the cock ring off and jerk himself until he came, he ignores the urges and focuses on Blaine. Focuses on pleasing his master.

"Fuck!" Blaine loudly curses as Kurt takes all of him into his mouth.

Kurt sucks and swallows around Blaine with a wild hunger and neediness, like it's been longer than several hours since he last had Blaine filling his mouth.

Hands kept at his sides, it takes a great deal of control not to reach up and grab at Blaine's thighs. To massage and tug at his balls like he enjoys.

Lost in pleasing Blaine with his mouth, it takes Kurt a bit by surprise when Blaine pulls his mouth off him. "Stand," he says in a deep, commanding voice.

Turned and pressed up against the tiled wall after he stands, hips yanked back, Kurt gasps when Blaine gives him no warning and slams inside him.

As Blaine fucks into him, repeatedly slamming his hips against his ass, a hand wraps around him and comes up to his throat. Fingers grab at his throat and give a tentative squeeze. Kurt moans and clenches around Blaine.

They haven't really delved into breathplay just yet. It's only gentle, subtle squeezes of Blaine's hand around his throat. But it's something he looks forward to exploring more with him. Because he's read up on it like Blaine asked him to. Read about the incredible high that comes with it when done right. And he can’t wait to experience that.

Blaine groans into his ear when he slams deep inside him and comes several minutes later. Coats his insides and fills him with his hot cum.

That feeling alone has Kurt's cock jerking. He lets out a soft, frustrated whine when Blaine pulls out and doesn't let him come.

"Does my pet want to come?" Blaine turns him around.

"Yes, Sir." Cum slides out and coats his thighs.

Blaine teases fingers along his aching cock. "I thought you were going to be a good boy for me until tomorrow." He wraps his hand around Kurt and slowly jerks, thumbs at the swollen, red head. "Do you not want that anymore?"

Rose sits heavy on the tip of Kurt's tongue. He wants to speak it. Knows if he does all of this will stop and Blaine will give him what he wants. Knows Blaine wouldn't judge him in any way if he spoke that word right now. But at the same time, he wants to show Blaine he's strong enough. That he can handle everything he's doing without a problem.

"I'm your good boy, Sir," he speaks in a trembling voice.

Blaine grins. "That's what I thought." He presses a kiss to his lips. "Let's finish our shower."

They finish their shower. While drying off, Kurt gets a glimpse of his ass in the bathroom mirror. It's a bright red with deeper spots in certain areas. The sight, which would put off some people, brings a smile to his face. Where someone would see pain and hurt, he sees Blaine's love and care.

Eyes dart up to Blaine's in the mirror when he smoothes a hand over his ass.

"So amazing," he whispers.

Kurt smiles as his heart flutters, knowing Blaine is talking about more than how his ass looks.

They walk out to the bedroom once they're finished.

"Lie face down on the bed."

Not questioning it, Kurt does. He watches Blaine go back into the bathroom and come out holding a tube of something.

Blaine climbs on the bed and sits astride his thighs.

The cold cream pressed to his ass makes Kurt flinch. It immediately starts to soothe any last ache he has.

"Thank you for my flowers, Sir."

"You're welcome." Blaine gently smooths his hand over Kurt's ass. "I thought you deserved something as gorgeous as you."

Kurt smiles. "Why nineteen, Sir?"

"One bouquet for every year you've been alive."

Kurt's heart flutters at that. "Was that my other birthday gift, Sir?"

"No. That was a surprise you deserved."

"When will I get my other gift, Sir?"

"Soon." Blaine lightly smacks Kurt's ass. "Finished."

Kurt laughs and sits up. It's followed by his stomach loudly growling. The look Blaine gives him has him feeling guilty. He's disappointed in him.

"Did you eat?"

"No, Sir," he replies.

"I should take you over my knee for being so careless."

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"Come on." Blaine stands and pulls Kurt to stand. "Let's go downstairs."

Kurt follows Blaine downstairs and into his kitchen.

"Sit, pet."

Instead of taking a seat in one of the chairs, he sits back on his heels by Blaine's chair. He keeps his head down. He hears Blaine move around the kitchen followed by the scrape of the chair being pulled back.

"In my lap."

Kurt stands and sits in Blaine's lap. He looks at the table and sees Blaine has prepared a sandwich for him. The sight of the sandwich makes him realize just how hungry he is.

"Eat."

He leans forward and takes a bite of the sandwich Blaine holds up for him. In no time he finishes it, hungrier than he realized.

"Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome." Blaine pets at Kurt's hip. He grabs at Kurt's chin and minutely tips his head back. "Kneel."

Kurt momentarily closes his eyes and shivers at the command from Blaine before doing as told. On the floor, sitting back on his heels in front of Blaine, head down, he eagerly anticipates what will come next.

The scrape of the chair legs on the floor is followed by Blaine standing and walking away. Kurt hears the faucet turn on and water run. Listens as Blaine cleans the dishes he used.

"Look at me," Blaine says when he's standing in front of Kurt again.

Kurt looks up at Blaine. The sight of his gorgeous, naked body, and half hard cock, has him biting back a moan.

"Up."

Kurt immediately stands.

"Let's go back to bed."

Back in Blaine's bedroom, sitting in the middle of the bed with his eyes closed as ordered, Kurt feels as Blaine climbs into bed and sits behind him and wraps his arms around his waist.

"Open your eyes."

Eyes open and Kurt looks down to see Blaine holding what looks like a black jewelry box in his hands.

"Happy birthday, Kurt."

Kurt takes the jewelry box. Based on the size he knows it's nothing small. And his heart races at the possibilities of what he thinks it might be.

Slowly lifting the top, tears pool in Kurt's eyes at what he sees resting inside.

The black stainless steel collar is as he remembers seeing it a couple months ago online. But unlike the hope he felt when he was staring at a picture of it on a screen, what he feels now is loved and cherished. And claimed.

He looks back at Blaine. "I thought..."

Blaine reaches down and lifts the collar out of the box. "I've never wanted this before you." He places the collar around Kurt's neck. "I thought it was because it wasn't something for me. Then I realized it was because I hadn't found my perfect submissive." Kurt trembles at the sound of the collar being locked behind his neck. "When I realized that was you, I wanted to show you I wanted you and no one else."

Kurt touches the collar. The feel of the cold metal against his fingers sends a strong shudder through him. It's one of love and hope and happiness. He looks at the man he loves with tears in his eyes. "Thank you."

Blaine wipes away the tear that rolls down Kurt's cheek. He leans in and brushes a kiss over his lips. "I love you, Kurt Hummel."

There’s a moment where Kurt wonders if he heard right. Months he's waited to hear those words from Blaine. And they're even more beautiful coming from him than he ever imagined.

"I love you, too, Blaine. I love you so much."

Kurt holds Blaine and brings him down on his body as he lies down. He doesn't even care if he doesn't get to come. He just needs Blaine close. As close as he can get him.

"Are you gonna be good?" Blaine starts to work his hips after pushing into Kurt.

He moans and wraps his legs around Blaine's waist. "Yes, Sir."

After everything they've done today, the way Blaine is with him at the moment, gentle and caring, the sex feeling more like love making than fucking, fills him with love and happiness.

It seems to take twice as long for Blaine to come. But Kurt doesn't mind. It's twice as long as he's inside him. And when he does, Blaine beautifully moans his name into his ear.

When Blaine moves to slip out, Kurt locks his ankles behind his back. "No. Please, stay a bit longer, Sir."

Blaine relaxes on top of Kurt and smiles. "Of course." He touches the collar around Kurt's neck. "For weeks I wondered what you would look like wearing this. And finally seeing it around your neck, you look absolutely stunning."

Kurt smiles. "Thank you, Sir."

"It'll be difficult to see you without it, though," Blaine says. "Because I want everyone to know you are mine."

It upsets Kurt that he won't be able to wear his collar in public. But he's not too mad, because he finally has a collar to wear.

When Blaine finally slips out of him moments later, he removes the cock ring and pulls him close to hold.

Kurt snuggles closer to him.

“I’ve waited years for you.”

Kurt’s heart soars as love fills him. He knows exactly what Blaine is talking about. “I waited years for you too.”

As Blaine sleeps curled behind him an hour later, Kurt fingers the collar around his neck.

Months he's waited for this day. It seemed it would never come. Not with what Blaine told him about not wanting to collar a submissive. He gave up that happening with Blaine. But now that it has happened, it's everything he imagined and more.

A year ago, he couldn't imagine himself in a BDSM relationship. Let alone with one of his teachers. But now that he's here, it's the second best thing to happen to him. After Blaine. He can't remember a time where he was happier.


	6. Chapter 6

Where most nights it’s easy for him to sleep with little to no problems, this night is the first time in a long time that Kurt can remember where he found it difficult to sleep. Throughout the night he tossed and turned. Was unable to fully go to sleep because his body was so on edge it was impossible for him to fully relax. When he did manage to fall asleep, it was only ever for a few minutes before he jerked awake. Most times because his cock was gliding along Blaine's thigh when he unknowingly rocked his hips into him.

The way his cock ached and throbbed would leave him clenching his teeth together and taking deep breaths through his nose to alleviate some of the want that would consume him. It would be a few minutes before he could get himself under control. Before he could relax and calm down enough to go back to sleep. Even if only for a few minutes.

Now, though, it's not his cock rubbing up against Blaine that wakes him. The pleasure that builds under his skin from the three fingers that torturously work in and out of him is what has him blinking his eyes open.

" _ Oh, fuck! _ " He clutches at the pillow he has his face buried in. Pulls in deep breaths to calm his throbbing cock and already tightly wound body.

Kisses and small nips to the back of his neck and along his shoulder only add to his mounting pleasure. He turns his head and lets Blaine kiss him. While one hand still clutches the pillow the other goes to the back of Blaine's head.

Fingers pull away and leave him empty. Leave him aching and wanting.

The urge to complain, to beg, is right there on the tip of Kurt’s tongue. The words are heavy and close to being spoken. But he bites his tongue. Swallows the words down like a pill he doesn’t want to take.

"I think you should get some food in you before we continue."

"Yes, Sir."

Blaine makes him pancakes. Kurt eats the stack of three Blaine set down in front of him.

“Still hungry, pet?”

The look in Blaine’s eyes, and the small curve of his mouth in a smirk, lets Kurt know he’s not talking about food. “Yes, Sir.”

Sprawled out on his back on the table they just ate at, he grips the edges. Ass pulled to the edge, legs draped over Blaine's shoulders, a loud moan falls from Kurt’s lips as Blaine fucks and teases him with his tongue and two fingers.

He itches to reach down and grab at Blaine's messy curls. To run his fingers through them and pull. But he keeps his hands where he was told. Grips the edges harder to stop himself from doing something he's not allowed. Hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

Blaine fucks him with hard thrusts of his fingers and tongue in a hungry way. His straining cock leaks onto his belly. Hips rock as his burning need grows.

Blaine stands after several minutes and licks his lips. "You want to come, pet?"

"Yes, Sir." He wants nothing else. The need to come consumes his every thought. It's all he can focus on. All his body wants.

Blaine removes his fingers. "Stand."

Kurt stands. He stares into hazel eyes that have gone dark.

"Turn around. Place your hands on the table top."

Slightly bent over, a tremble wracks Kurt's body when Blaine smoothes a hand over his ass. He knows what's coming. Craves it like a junkie looking for a fix.

The first smack of Blaine's hand against his ass has him smiling. The pleasure that mixes with the pain that comes from the hit and still being sore from the day before is amazing. Has him wanting more. Which he says without a word by pushing back on Blaine's hand, that lays flat against his right ass cheek.

"Does my pet want more?" Blaine strokes his hand over the area where it stings from his hit.

"Yes, Sir."

The hits come hard and fast after that. Kurt moans with each one. And with each that he enjoyably takes, his cock leaks.

"Stay," Blaine orders after he finishes.

Breathing heavy, cock aching, and body thrumming with want, Kurt listens as Blaine walks away and up the stairs. He hears when he returns a few moments later.

"Face me."

He stands and faces Blaine, excited when he notices the black rope in his hands.

"Arms out, hands palm side up."

The black rope wraps around each of his wrists individually before Blaine binds them together. Kurt never looks from Blaine as he wraps the rope around his wrists.

The trust he has for Blaine in that moment outshines any trust he has felt for anyone else in his life. He trusts Blaine with every part of himself. Trust him to take care of him in a way he wouldn't let anyone else.

After he's finished tying his wrists, Blaine grabs the loose rope between Kurt's wrists and walks over to the living room.

To anyone else it would look like a normal hook for coats or bags. But Kurt knows better. Remembers the times Blaine has rested his bound wrists on the hooks. Had teased and fucked him while he could do nothing but stand there on the tips of his toes.

Like now.

Take. That's what he does as Blaine lifts his legs to wrap around his waist and pushes into him. He takes the slowness at which Blaine enters him. Takes the delicious pain of fingers digging into his hip and thigh. Takes the bite of teeth at the curve of his neck. Takes the forcefulness at which Blaine thrust into him when he begins to move. He takes all with pleasure and no complaint.

With each thrust of Blaine into him, Kurt's ass bangs against the wall. Every contact of his sore ass with the wall sends a mixture of pain and pleasure that heightens every sense and sensation coursing through him.

Legs tighten around Blaine as he digs the heels of his feet harder into his ass. "Please… Harder, Sir," he desperately begs in a soft, pleading tone.

Even with everything Blaine is giving him, he wants more. Needs more.

Blaine takes a step back so Kurt's body is at a slight angle and begins to fuck him even harder than before.

A scream claws at Kurt's throat. It forces its way out. The new angle at which Blaine has him makes it easy for him to perfectly nail his prostate on each thrust forward. Just as his scream clawed at his throat, fingers claw for something he can't touch. They itch for flesh to dig into. For the contact of anything.

Although his body aches for what is so close, he holds himself back until Blaine tells him he can come.

"Want to see you come." Blaine slides the hand on Kurt's inner thigh up to his balls. He tugs and massages them. "Come for me, pet." He wraps his hand around Kurt's cock and strokes. “Let go.”

That's all it takes for Kurt. Pressure that had been building for the past day is finally released. His release slams into him like a tsunami. It's wild and strong. Rips through him like uncontrollable waves from a storm.

It's indescribable and overwhelming. Pleasure unlike he's ever felt takes over and courses through him. At that moment, that's all he knows.

It's as he comes that he feels himself get lightheaded as his vision begins to blur.

"Bla-"

The last thing he hears before everything goes dark is a soft fuck whispered. It's not said with pleasure, but worry.

The first thing he notices when he opens his eyes and comes to again is that he's lying on something soft. And as he takes a look around, he recognizes Blaine's living room. He then notices his wrists are no longer bound and Blaine is sitting next to him looking relieved.

"There you are."

"What happened?" Kurt tries to sit up, but finds Blaine pushing him back down.

"Stay." Kurt immediately listens to the soft command. "I want you to lie here for a few more seconds. You passed out."

Heat floods Kurt's cheeks. "Oh, my God!" He covers his face with his hands.

"Don't be embarrassed," Blaine tells him. "It happens."

"How long was I out for?"

"Over a minute."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I take it as a compliment."

Kurt slowly lowers his hands and sees the proud look Blaine wears. "Has anyone ever passed out on you before?"

"No." Blaine smoothes a hand down Kurt's side. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." He turns to his side, smiling when Blaine joins him without being told. "Thank you for everything." He touches his fingers to the collar to show what he means.

Blaine does the same before bringing Kurt's hand to his mouth to kiss. "You deserved it all."

Kurt snuggles close to Blaine's body; close to where he feels the safest and at home. His own body is still tingling with pleasure. "Thank you for giving me the best birthday I've ever had."

"So far."

Kurt smiles. He can only imagine what next year could bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this crazy idea I had years ago and wrote down. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.  
> If you're curious to the collar Blaine got Kurt [THIS is the one he collared him with.](https://www.eternitycollars.com/necklaces/black-collar)


End file.
